Breaking Through the Night
by pink-saber-girl
Summary: With a darkness overtaking Oz, and no word from the two most powerful women in all the land for weeks, no one is powerful enough to fight it off. Except for their daughters... Wicked Fanfic
1. Chapter 1 Prequel

Chapter 1

Balloons filled the streets and music was heard all over the Emerald City. It had been two years since the "Wicked Witch" had melted away. To the people of Oz, it had been a blissful two years. Under their new leader Glinda the Good, they had come to great prosperity. Today was their annual celebration of the Witch's passing. All were so caught up in the festivities; no one noticed the two cloaked figures quickly walking through the crowds.

The two hurried along, not even stopping to look at the various puppet shows displaying their own version of the Witch's death. They had a mission to accomplish. They turned to corner into a dark alley. After checking to make sure no one was watching, the taller cloaked figure removed his hood.

"Fae, are you alright so far?" Fiyero asked with an anxious tone. Elphaba couldn't help but smile at that. He had been absolutely opposed to the idea when it was first presented. Returning to the Emerald City was not something Fiyero wanted to do. But yet, she had pleaded and begged of him. She had to see Glinda. Two years of separation from her best friend was slowly eating her up inside. She wanted to see her and make sure that she was all right.

"I'm fine, Fiyero. I think we've actually made good time."

"We're just lucky that no one has noticed us yet," he said, running his hand down the side of his face. "Come on. It's already getting dark." He leaned over to her and kissed her head, then put his hood up, took her hand, and led them back out into the crowds again.

Glinda lay in her bed, a tiny pink cloud compared to the light green silk that made up her bed set. She slowly crawled out of it and walked to the window and look out at the city. Her city. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to even fake loving the festivities. To her, this was the saddest day in all the year. The day she lost her best friend forever. She couldn't bear to produce one false smile or comment. She just wanted to be let alone.

She slowly walked over to the vanity. She lifted up the pink jewelry box that sat in front of the mirror. With great care, she set it in front of her on the bed. Gently, as if touching it too hard would cause it to melt too, she opened the locked compartment. There sat the picture. The only one that was ever taken of her and Elphaba together. It was right after she had performed the miraculous makeover. Fiyero had insisted that they have a photo to 'commemorate the Galindafiation.' Glinda was glad that he did now. "Elphaba, what I wouldn't give to see you again . . ." A tear quietly hit the jewelry box.

Suddenly, her window flew open. She spun around quickly. When she saw who it was, she almost fainted. Was she dreaming? This couldn't be real! She stepped back away from the window. This person couldn't really be her! But suddenly, Elphaba run forth and hugged her, squeezing her as tightly as possible.

"Glinda! Glinda I can't believe it!" she said with a laugh. "You look wonderful! Did I scare you? For once, you're speechless!" Elphaba said with a giggle.

"A little help out here!" Fiyero motioned from the window. Elphaba quickly rushed to his aid. "You forget that cloth hands don't easily cling to green marble . . .. " Fiyero grumbled as he was pulled into the room. "Glinda. You look absolutely . . . scared. Did you really think that we were dead? "

"But, but, but… They said, they said that they melted you Elphie! And Fiyero, you were . . . You were . . . You're back! You're both back!" she ran and embraced them, tears of joy streaming down her face. "What really happened to you two if you didn't, well . . ." she left the sentence unfinished.

"You mean die?" Elphaba asked bluntly. "Glinda, you should have known better. As Fiyero once told you, who would be empty-headed enough to believe that I would just melt?"

"And I was turned into a scarecrow so as to save me from death. Its not the best body in the world, but certainly not the worst," he said scratching his straw neck. He still wasn't all that comfortable discussing his transformation. Glinda sensed it, and let the subject drop.

"My dearest friends in all the world are here. I was sure that you were dead. I thought that I had lost you forever Elphie," she once again hugged her friend, as if to test that she was actually real, or just a figment of her imagination.

"Well I'm not. So let's not spend our few precious hours together crying. I want to know everything has happened to you! Your life, your kingdom, everything! My crystal ball can only show me so much, and it certainly doesn't replace being with you in person."

"It's better to show you than to just tell you in words," and with that Glinda led them to a room that adjoined her own. It was all decorated in pastel pink. Glinda silently led Elphaba to a corner of the room. What Elphaba saw almost caused her to melt.

"Glinda," she said in a whisper. "Oh Glinda . . . . ."


	2. Chapter 2 Prequel

Authors' Note: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading the first chapter and being adventurous to read the second one! Anyways, we should have introduced ourselves in the first chapter, but didn't figure out how to do that, LOL. So, this is a fan fiction written by two people. We are cousins, and just call me DancingElphie (or DE, which is much shorter) and my cousin galindafiedgirl (or GG). These first three chapters were written by GG on her own. They are sort of a prequel to our main story, which I also participate in. They are also much shorter than the rest of our other chapters that were written together, so please don't hold that against us. This has been published before, on the Wicked fan board Verdigris (hey to all of our fans from there!), so the first eleven chapters are already written and will be posted pretty quickly, if they aren't already. After that, we typically have a new one once a week or so. GG is mainly in charge of Verdigris updates, and me (DE) of the updates here. Oh, and reviews (especially ones with constructive criticism) are appreciated! So, sit back, relax, and enjoy our fan fiction!

P.S. Thanks for totally reading the authors' note if you did. If you didn't, oh well. Read on!

Chapter 2

"Her name is Elphaba. She is mine and Nerote's pride and joy. I don't know what I would have done without the both of them," Glinda said smiling. Little Fae, as they liked to call her, was just like her mother. Tiny blond curls, and an angelic face. Elphie leaned against Fiyero. She secretly wanted to tell Glinda something, but not yet. The moment wasn't right.

"She's beautiful Glinda," Fiyero said with a smile. "But this Nerote fellow. You will have to tell us about him . . ."

"We met at one of my ceremonies. What can I say? He swept me off my feet. He is very complimentary to me, and we get along wonderfully."

"Well, looks like we have both found happiness then," Elphie said with a small smile.

"Yes, but you haven't told of yours yet. Where are you and Fiyero? What is life like where you are? What have you been doing?"

"I can't answer the first to, but believe me Glinda I wish I could. The last thing we want is to put you in danger by knowing our whereabouts. "

"But if I know, I can see you! My daughter can know you! My husband can know you! Elphie let me clear your name! Think of the life that we have always dreamed we would have together. You and I working as a team again. We could do all the things that I haven't been able to accomplish by myself."

"You know I would love to Glinda. I would give almost anything to have that happen. But look at that crowd out there! They are celebrating because they believe I am dead. Someday, maybe Oz will come to accept differences, or maybe the truth will be discovered. But just because I'm alive doesn't release you from the promise you made to me at Kiamo Ko," said Elphie, with a strong but quivering voice. "We will still see each other. I will come when you least expect it. But Oz isn't ready to believe the true story behind what happened to me."

"But I am! I want you to help me. There have been so many times I have needed your guidance, and now you're here, you're not dead, and I still can't have you with me. You are my best friend. I have had so many, but you are the only one that ever mattered."

Elphie quietly looked at Glinda. "I'm sorry it has to be like this. Someday, maybe, it will be different. And when that day comes, Fiyero and I will come back to stay."

Fiyero gently laid his hands on each of the women's shoulders. "Come on, you two. Let's not make our time together sad, when we have so much to be thankful for. For, I think Elphaba is forgetting to tell you something . . ."

Elphie looked down, with a smile upon her face from ear to ear. She slowly removed her cloak. Glinda was on her in a second with a squeal.

"Elphie! Oh! You're pregnant! Oh!" She said quickly changing from her head on Elphie's stomach, to grabbing her by the arms and jumping, to her stomach again. "Fiyero! You're to be a father!"

"I think he knows, Glinda! But you must be quiet. The last thing we want is someone to know we're here."

"But Elphie! Look at you! Your beautifully PREGNANT!"

"Once again, Glinda, I think she knows!" Fiyero said with a laugh. In some ways she was still the old Galinda he had knew at Shiz. Yet in some ways he could tell she had matured a considerable deal since last meeting. His thoughts were interrupted by Glinda whirlwind of questions.

"When are you due? What's it to be named? Oh there's no need to tell me! I know it must be a girl!"

"I'm due in 4 months, we haven't decided really on a name yet, and if it's a boy?" Elphaba said, pulling her cloak back around her.

"I KNOW it's a girl. I just know. And she and my daughter will be the best of friends! Oh, it just might Elphaba, with a tad of difference, be like we planned. We may not can change Oz, but our daughters could . . ."

"Let's hope," said Fiyero, taking Elphaba's hand in his own cloth one.

Glinda never wanted this moment to end. After all of this ordeal, they were finally together again. But sadly, all good and wonderful moments DO come to an end, but that only makes them more treasured to our soul. Glinda's door suddenly swung open, and she turned to see Nerote looking at her with a weird expression on his face. "Glinda, who or what on earth are you yelling at?"

"Oh Nerote! My friends! Come meet my . . ." she turned back to where Elphaba and Fiyero were standing only moments before. They were gone. No trace of them remained in the room, save a piece of Elphie's black robe that had been caught on the trelace when she helped Fiyero. "My friends . . ."

"Honey, you're the only one in the room. You're having that nightmare about the two friends from Shiz again, I bet. Come on, let's get you back into bed," with that he quickly swooped her up in his arms and laid her down again gently on the bed.

Glinda looked one more time out the window. There she saw Elphie sitting on her broom, smiling at her. Glinda silently mouthed the words 'Come back soon.' with a single tear working it's way down her face.

"I will," Elphie mouthed back. Then, she was gone. Glinda quietly said good night to Nerote, and then went out to the trelace. She carefully removed the ripped piece of black cloth. With certain sacredness, as if she was performing a spell from the Grimmere, she laid it in the locked compartment with the picture. After one last longing look out the window, she put the box up, and began to go to sleep, dreaming of she and Elphie's daughters' bright futures.

In the dark of the night no one noticed the two moving quickly down the Emerald City streets. When these two reached the city gates, they walked towards the forest, going deeper and deeper in. They finally stopped for a break. Fiyero could see Elphaba's tears, even in the darkness. He gently wiped them off and held her in his arms, knowing that nothing could really comfort her for the loss of not seeing her friend.

"Fiyero?" Elphie said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes?" replied Fiyero, laying his head on hers.

"I've decided on a name for the baby."

"What?" he asked as he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Galinda," she said. Then all that was heard was the muffled sounds of her sobs slowly filling the forest around them.


	3. Chapter 3 Prequel

Chapter 3

Fiyero paced up and down the room, weighing his options. Elphaba wasn't doing well, and that was a serious understatement. Right up until the last month, she had been fine, and now this. He didn't know what to do. If he sent for Glinda, that would be endangering all of their lives. But if he didn't, he could lose the one woman he ever truly loved. He could hear her cries of pain in the next room. It was tearing him to pieces. When she had first gotten sick, she had made him swear not to send for Glinda. But that promise was becoming easier and easier to break. The moans and wails got louder and louder until Fiyero's heart could bear it no more. He called Christery in. He would have to risk their lives.

Christery slowly scaled the walls of the palace. He hoped he was following Fiyero's instructions right. If he couldn't get to Glinda . . . Well then all hope was lost for Elphaba. He waited on the trellis for what seemed like hours. Suddenly Glinda glided in. He decided to wait until she came to the window, so as not to frighten her by just walking through. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long. After Glinda daintily took off her crown and sighed, she approached the balcony.

Glinda walked out. The cold night air felt wonderful to her face after being in that hot ballroom all evening long. She noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye. She spun around to see Christery walking towards her. She knew in her heart that this couldn't be good. She gave him a smile and said in a voice that betrayed her anxiousness, "Christery, what are you doing here?"

"Ms Glinda, you must come with me at once! Elphaba's life hangs in the balance!"

Glinda felt the blood run out of her body. No! This couldn't happen! She had lost her friend once, and she couldn't lose her again. "Give me five minutes," she said with all the calm she could muster. She quickly pulled out a suitcase and packed in it as many clothes as she thought she could. She stuck the Grimmere in on top. Then in pink pen she scrawled out a note to Nerote, telling him only there was an emergency that she had to take care of immediately. She sat for a minute, and added that she was taking Elphaba with her and to cancel all public appointments.

She went into the nursery as quietly as possible and picked up little Fae. With that, she walked out to the trelace, stepped into her bubble, and followed Christery into the moonlight.

Glinda had no idea where she was heading. She simply followed Christery. They had been flying for what seemed like ages. Little Fae had woken up a few times, and they had had to stop so as not to completely terrify the tiny girl. Without warning, Christery stopped. "We've arrived," he said quietly.

At first, Glinda couldn't figure out what on earth he was talking about. The only thing she could see was a clearing in the forest surrounded by fog. She studied a moment longer. The fog began to lift, and there it was. A modest castle, cleverly hidden, with only one light lit. Glinda didn't want to waste anymore time. "Take me to Elphie," she said. So the monkey flew into the castle and lowered the door. She quickly entered. Christery flew up a passage of stairs, Glinda closely on his heels. Finally they reached a long hallway. Fiyero was standing at the end of it. Glinda handed little Fae to Christery and ran to him. She looked at him, straight in the eyes. "Where is she?"

Fiyero silently pointed her towards the door. Glinda marched in. There on the bed lay Elphaba, moaning in agony, muttering words. Her green skin was covered in sweat, yet she was shivering. Glinda ran and held her in her arms. "Oh Elphie, Elphie!" and she broke down.

Fiyero walked into the room. "She's been this way for a little over two days. It started all of a sudden. I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry I had to call you, but the thought of losing her . . ." soon his tears joined Glinda's.

"Bring me the Grimmere," Glinda asked with a quivering voice, trying to bring herself together. "It's in my suitcase. There must be a spell to save her and the baby. I can't lose her again, not until I have tried to save her."

Fiyero did what he was told without question. Glinda sat stroking Elphaba's head, silently muttering promises to do so many sacrifices if only Elphaba would be spared. Suddenly Elphaba opened her eyes.

"Glinda," she said weakly. "Is that really you?"

"Oh Elphie! Yes, it's me! We are going to get you better. You and the beautiful child of yours. I promise."

"Galinda."

"What?"

"We've decided to name her Galinda," said Elphie with a smile that was so pitiful it almost set Glinda to crying again. "Glinda, you must make me two promises."

"Anything you ask," Glinda said, gently wiping the sweat from her friend's forehead.

"If you have to choose whether to save me or Galinda, save Galinda. Don't choose me. I don't think I could live with myself if didn't have her. And if something does happen to me, take care of her and Fiyero. Please Glinda. I need to know they'll be alright."

"I will, I will. But let's not talk like that. You both are going to make it through! You have to for me, and Fiyero, and Galinda, and little Fae. Look! She came to see her aunt Elphaba," taking the baby from Chirstery and laying her next to Elphaba. Elphaba gently stroked her blond curls and smiled.

"Take care of my Galinda. Please . . ." and she slipped back into the deep sleep.

Fiyero brought the Grimmere in silently. Glinda began to flip through its pages. How was she supposed to know how to read it She had never really had to use it, except for show. And now, if she didn't use it, she would lose one of the things most dear to her: her friend. Please wake up, Elphaba, please she silently begged of her. And as if she had heard her plea, Elphaba's eyes flickered open for what might be one of the last times.

"Elphaba! How do I read this? What spell do I use? Elphaba, you have to help me!" begged Glinda, the tears of frustration and concentration blending in with the ones of fear.

"Have heart, and you'll understand . . . " and with a final smile, Elphaba slipped back into a coma again.

Glinda felt like screaming. This couldn't be happening. With more determination than ever before, she carefully studied each page. None of them cause her heart to understand. With exasperation she continued, until one finally caught her eye.

The writing was smudged, but it was as if this particular spell was set apart from the rest. Glinda suddenly understood what Elphaba had meant. She studied the marks, and then began to chant what came to her. She chanted it over and over again, closing her eyes as if to put all her force into it. When she finally finished the incantation, she opened her eyes and looked at Elphaba. She was still the same.

This was more than Glinda could handle. She lay her head down on Elphie's shoulders and cried, letting forth all of her emotion. Not again. She hadn't been strong enough. She hadn't saved Elphie. She hadn't even saved the unborn Galinda. She had failed. A false smile or a cheery comment couldn't fix this. Nothing ever could. Her sobbing echoed throughout the halls of the stone castle. She could never forgive herself.

But then, she felt something. She sat up with a start. Elphaba opened her eyes and sat up, confused yet knowing. She looked at Glinda with eyes full of happy tears. "You saved us! Glinda you did it!"

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda said, rushing to hug her best friend. "You're alright! You and the baby are going to be alright!"

Fiyero heard Glinda's sobbing in the other room. It felt like a dagger to his heart. That's it. Glinda couldn't save her. He looked at the tiny Fae, cradled in his arms. His Elphie was gone. He let out a sorrowful cry, and then began to sob. The love of his life. The one who had caused him to think. The one woman who hadn't just taken him for an ignorant fool. Nothing would ever bring her back. He didn't know how long her cried. It could have been seconds, but then again, it could have been ten thousand years.

Then he heard footsteps running down the hall. Glinda coming to tell me the news, he thought to himself.

"Fiyero, co-"

"I know, she's gone. Just leave me in peace… to mourn," he said as a sob escaped his throat.

"Fiyero, she isn't dead! Far from it! Oh, come quickly! Hurry!" and with that she took little Fae in one arm and yanked him up with the other. She pulled him down the hall and into the bedroom. Fiyero could have passed out when he saw it. There sat Elphaba, and in her arms a buddle wrapped in pink cloth. He rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms. "You're alive! I thought that you were-"

"Shhhhh! You'll wake the baby!" she said with a mischievous smile. Fiyero looked down. There, in Elphaba's arms, laid the baby Galinda. And what a shock he received, for the baby wasn't green, as they had expected her to be, but rather resembled Fiyero! Well, as he used to be. Her hair though was as black as coal, and her eyes, which were now wide open, were a bright emerald green.

"Elphaba, she's beautiful . . . "

"Yes, she doesn't take after her mother, but rather her father!" Elphaba said with a laugh. Fiyero and Elphaba cooed over the baby as if they had never seen one before.

Glinda had been standing in the corner, watching with a smile. Finally she walked little Fae over to little Galinda, and running a loving hand through her daughter's curls, told her in a motherly voice, "Fae, this is your best friend, Ali."

If she only knew how those words would ring true, and how much little Elphie and Galinda would change Oz. But for then there was only happiness over the two little girls, little knowing that in their arms they held the future of Oz.


	4. Prologue

Authors' Note: Hi everyone! Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Pretty fluffy for the most part, but it gets better, we promise! We just hope you stick around that long, lol! Anyways, we've now finished with what happened in the previous three chapters. In the story, it's now eighteen years later, and the girls are going to Shiz. The prologue is pretty short, but after this, the chapters start getting longer. MUCH longer (in Word, the first and second chapters are six pages!). Hope you enjoy what is to come out of the story of Ali and Fae! DancingElphie and galindafiedgirl 

Prologue

Fae began looking over her dresses, pondering which last one she might take to Shiz. After carefully considering the material, color, and length she decided on the green one that she had had made for the Emerald City parade just last month.

There was a knock at her door. She gave her a hair a look in the mirror, as was in her typical style, before telling them in a cheery voice, "Come in!"

In glided her mother, Glinda. To Fae, her mother had always been the epitome of what she wanted to be. Talented, beautiful, and successful, her mother, as the ruler of Oz, had it all. Someday, she would inherit the throne. It was a thought that sent thrills and chills up and down her spine, but in a good way.

"Oh Fae! Why look at you! You're beautiful!" her mother said with a squeal. "It only seems like yesterday that I graced the halls of Shiz . . . " she sighed, and Fae could tell that she must act quickly if she didn't want to spend an hour listening to her mother reminisces.

"I am so thrilled to be attending, Momsie dearest! Do you think that they will have parties like you talked about at the Ozdust?"

"Oh, I'm sure things haven't changed much. But dear, that's not what I came to tell you. I have wonderful news! Galinda is going to Shiz with you!"

Fae could have died. Not that she didn't love Galinda. Really, she did. She was her bestest friend in the whole wide world. Just she was a little . . . diffrentafied.

Galinda (or Ali, as she was known to most) carefully folded each article of clothing she was taking to Shiz. There was so much to pack, and so little time before the carriage arrived to pick her up! She packed quickly, ready to leave the castle and have a new life. She was also ready to get out from under the VERY watchful eye of Elphaba Thropp, also known as the Wicked Witch of the West, also known as mother to Ali.

Her mother was on the other side of the room, pacing up and down. Her green skin hadn't really aged that much. In Galinda's eyes, she was beautiful, no matter how she looked. Elphaba hadn't wanted her daughter to go. She thought that it held too many dangers, especially if someone found out her past. But Fiyero had convinced her that their daughter needed to be let out of the castle and experience the world. After all, they had. And she didn't look any different than the rest of her classmates. So, on an appearance basis, she would be fine.

"Ali, are you sure that you want to do this? I know I always told you to go out and defy gravity, but, well…." Elphaba said, unable to hide how worried she was about her daughter leaving the safety of the castle she had known for eighteen years of her life.

_"Here we go,"_ Ali thought. "Mother, I'll be fine. I can handle myself out in public; I just don't have much of a chance to here. I promise, I'll be fine, Mother," Ali said exasperatedly. She was absolutely sick of being asked if she really wanted to go to college! But why would she even try asking if she didn't want to?

"But Ali, there is so much you don't know about! You haven't experienced life yet, not really anyway. You've been stuck in the castle! I wish you could have been out in the world, free, but you know Oz wouldn't accept me. And Oz knows your father wouldn't let you and he go out on your own without me, even if it were better…"

At that moment, Fiyero came into the room, and tried to quiet Elphie down. "Shhhh. You know it was better for all of us to stay together as a family. Ali will do just fine at Shiz. Fabala, she is smart, in both senses of the word. Look at us. Shiz did wonders of good for us, didn't it?" he asked in a teasing grin.

"I know," said Elphaba with a sigh. "It's just… I don't want her to leave."

"Neither of us do, but we're letting her go, aren't we?"

"I'm still in the room, you know! And did I just hear a knock at the front gate?" asked Ali, ready to leave.

A second knock was echoed all around the castle's interior. It was a carriage, which Ali had called to come. The instructions to get there were a bit strange, but it seemed they arrived just fine. A commotion occurred, with Ali trying to finish getting all of her things, and her parents trying to help her, but instead hindering her. Finally, they got down to the front gate. Elphaba and Fiyero stayed out of sight until Ali was all ready in the carriage. She had said goodbye before they brought her things down. It was tearful, but everyone knew it was for the best. As the carriage left Kiamo Ko, Elphaba and Fiyero waved to it, their arms around each other, and Ali waved back.


	5. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ali's carriage soon arrived at Shiz University. When she had left from the castle earlier in the week, she was so excited, and yet, scared that she would tell her parents' secret by accident. If that occurred, her whole family was as good as dead. But, then again, to the rest of the world, they were.

"Ali, you mustn't think about such thing!" she said as she chastised herself. She must think about the future she had ahead of her. Meeting all new friends, seeing Fae again, and being out on her own in the world.

Fae began unpacking her various suitcases into the closet in her suite. Ali hadn't arrived yet. All the better. Now she could put up HER decor! She dove into the bottom of her suitcase, pulling out pink picture frames, pink stationary, pink lamps, pink everything! Nothing could stop her now! She flitted around the room, making sure that it was totally Faeified. There was no way that she would live in a black and green world for the next year. Then, a knock at the door was heard. She knew who it was. Ali!

She put on her best smile and prayed to Oz that Ali couldn't ruin her popularity too much in a one-semester period. I mean, how bad she could be? Then she had it. A makeover! After all, isn't that what her mother had done to Aunt Elphaba? The idea tickled her soul. But she couldn't do it yet. She would have to strike when the curling iron was hottest . . .. The person outside rapped harder on the door, and Fae ran quickly to get it. She flung the door open, and attacked her best friend in the world with a bear hug, even though she was much shorter than her "cousin."

"Oh Ali! You look simply . . . black. Didn't you get those dresses that I sent you for your birthday they are the oziest thing right now!" said Fae, who was constantly fashion conscious, something that Ali had never been.

"I got them, Fae, but they are so hot and fluffy and ... pink. You know I don't like pink!" Ali complained. She knew that they didn't like her fashion sense, but they sent her clothes they should have known she would never wear!

" I know you don't, but I don't like black. Don't you recall what you sent me for MY birthday? A pointed black hat! Now where in Oz would I wear that?"

" Everywhere. It is quite economical and sharp. You know black is your color," Ali said teasingly.

"No, black is a dead body's color. Not an 18-year-old girl! And besides, you have such pretty fair skin! Not in the least with a tint of . . . well . . . you know. "

"My mother's skin is beautiful, just not in your "perfect" way," said Ali. Her green eyes lit up with a fire. You never, ever, discussed her mother's skin color with her.

" Yes, but still since you are . . . fair you can wear so many more colors!" said Fae, trying to choose her words carefully.

"But black goes with everything. If I went for different colors, I'd have to accessorize with items of that color, and actually match. Besides, black looks good on everyone."

"Ugh! I give up! Wear your black if it pleases you. I swear, all that time on that studies could be devoted to so many more important things! Like clothing, and dancing, and maybe even learning how to socialize!" Fae grumbled, knowing that Ali was a huge bookworm.

" Well, then, give me a lesson in "socializing." I believe that most people are quite dull and uninteresting." Ali said, folding her arms and tapping her foot. She had picked up the mannerism from her mother.

"Fine, if that's what you want." Fae quickly darted to the mirror and gave herself a quick check. After every curl was neatly in its place, she marched Ali down the stairs and into the main room. "See him?" she said, pointing to some young guy she had chosen at random. "You have to go talk to him for at least 2 minutes. And on something other than school or learning!

"What else is there to talk about?"

"Socialization 101, Ali!" said Fae, rolling her eyes at her friend. "There are always things to talk about. Pretend that you're lost and can't find your way to your room. You know, the whole damsel in distress bit. Otherwise, I would recommend the cafeteria food. We all think that it's disgustingified, so it's a safe topic. Now, go!" and Fae shoved Ali into the certain of the room.

"Whoa, watch where you're going!" a man told to Ali as she was pushed into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, you see my friend pushed me into you, and I mean I am so-"

"Ok, ok no need to run your mouth dry. I better introduce myself. I'm Amirio. And you are..."

"Galinda, but my friends call me Ali, but I don't really know you so-"

"You talk a lot when you're nervous don't you? Now calm down, I'm not going to bite!"

"Oh Ali! I see you met a new friend," Fae said as she gracefully walked into their conversation. "And he would be . . . "

"This is Amirio, though I'm sure he's capable of introducing himself. Amirio, this is my cousin, Fae. She's quite the socialite," Ali couldn't resist that little jab. It was just too tempting.

"Yes, and Ali is quite the socially inept." Fae said. Obviously, Ali hadn't learned about tact. No one who had read her mother's book, "Ten Simple Steps To Becoming Popular" would EVER have said that.

"Nice to meet both of you ladies. Now, may I ask where you are from?" said Amirio.

"We are from the palace at the Emerald City. My mother is Glinda the Good. Ali's parents died when she was just an infant, and so out of the goodness of our heart we took her in." Fae had already come up with the whole story a week in advance.

"Fae!" Ali whispered as she elbowed her. "We need to talk, NOW!"

"If you will excuse us just one moment . . .," said Fae as gracefully as possible, while Ali dragged her into the bathroom. Fae knew that Ali didn't like the lie she had produced. But what else could be said to make people not ask questions about Ali's true parentage?

"What are you doing?" yelled Ali as softly as possible when they arrived in the bathroom. "I know I can't tell who my parents are, but I am NOT going to lie that you took me in."

"Well then what do you suggest? Please, I am dying to hear how well you have thought this out."

"Well, I haven't," stated Ali with a blush. "I do know that I am not being an orphan, because I do have parents, and I love them."

"Yes, and if you do love them, then you'll keep their secret safe. This is the only sure way that no one will try to look into your past."

"I guess you're right," said Ali grudgingly. I just hate to lie about all of this..."

"It gets easier. Besides, think of all the good you can do with this lie! Keep your parents safe!"

"It doesn't mean I like it any better. My parents are my parents, and I hate to say that they're dead and gone, even though Oz believes that to be true."

"Would you prefer to have them killed because Oz knows that they are alive?"

"No," said Ali. "Why did Oz hate my mother so? She was just doing what was right. You and my father were the only ones who still believed in her. Even my Aunt Nessa thought she was evil."

"I don't know. Because people… people are small minded. They like to believe what is easiest for them to believe. It was easier for them to believe your mother was wicked, than to believe the so called Wonderful Wizard really wasn't all that wonderful."

"You're right, as usual," said Ali with a sigh. "Well, we better get out there back to our new friend, before he thinks we ran off the face of the earth. Shall we?" asked Ali.

"With pleasure. Oh, and by the way, who gets him?" Fae asked. This guy was too good for her to just pass up.

"Who gets him? I didn't think we knew him well enough for a romance to bud just yet. Of course, with you, there are never enough boys!" Ali said with a wink. The two then walked out into the crowd, looking for their friend.

"Ali, can you see anything? You're a lot taller than I am," said Fae, standing on her tiptoes. Even with the four-inch heels, she was still petite.

"Not much. I think we scared our friend away," said Ali, but she didn't notice the man right behind her cousin.

"You don't see very well, do you?" asked Amirio as he stood behind them. They both jumped. He had caught them off their guard.

"It's genetic." Fae said with a giggle. Oh great, Ali thought, the giggle. "So," Fae asked in her sweet as sugar voice, "where do you come from?"

"I'm from the Emerald City, originally from the Gilkins," stated Amirio with a satisfied air.

"Oh what a kawinkidink! I can't believe that we haven't met before. Surely I would remember as handsome a face as yours," said Fae, in full out flirt mode.

"Please excuse my cousin, she has problems dealing with men," said Ali, after giving her cousin a good elbow.

Fae gave a squeal. Her cousin had played right into her hand. "Ow! I think that might have actually hurt me!" She gave a good fake pout. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to affect Amirio. He was still focused on Ali. Fae decided that this was a hopeless cause. NO ONE could resist the fake pout.

"Oh my, look at the time! Fae, we have to go. We need to unpack, and we have a class meeting at 7:00!" exclaimed Ali. "It was nice meeting you, uh..."

"Amirio. Nice to meet the two of you too. Maybe we should do dinner sometime?" he said with a mischievous smile.

"I might not be able to due to previous social engagements, but I am sure Ali would love to. Nice meeting you!" and with that Fae linked arms with Ali, and they gracefully walked back to their room.


	6. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well, maybe you aren't as socially inept as I thought. You just might have a chance to be. . . dare I say it. . . POPULAR!" Fae said with a squeal, rolling onto her bed.

"Popular? Please. I'll never be popular," declared Ali. "Popularity is not in my genes. Well, except for my father, but he changed. And besides, why would you want to be popular? You have to be friends with all these... happy people!"

"You know, being depressed all the time isn't such a wonderful thing either. I mean, what fun is it to go around always thing despondent thoughts? I mean, people aren't as bad or as dull as you think. Just look at Amirio."

"Amirio is an exception to the rule. And he's the first person I've met in a long time who wasn't slightly dull or boring or a person who wanted to use me to get something. No, most people are like that, not like Amirio. And besides, we talked to him for five minutes. We hardly know him!"

"I saw the way you looked at him. Don't try to trick me with that little line. You just wait! My bet is my the end of tonight you will start to like him, and I mean LIKE LIKE."

"No. Never. I will never, ever like Amirio," Ali stated decidedly.

"Those emerald green eyes don't hide your thought. I may be blonde, but when it comes to love, I am not ignorant. But you think what you will," Fae said, rolling her eyes at her cousin.

"Please, let's choose a new subject," asked Ali, obviously uncomfortable.

"Fine. You aren't wearing that dress whn my friends come over at seven, are you?"

"Friends? That is when the class meeting is! And, you didn't meet anyone else but Amirio, remember?

"Unlike you, I didn't live cooped up in a castle my whole life. I do have friends besides you," Fae said with a laugh. "and no one attends the class meeting. Its just, well. . . ."

"Mandatory? It's essential to knowing how things work here at Shiz! I am going," said Ali pointedly.

"Good for you. It is so. . . admirable. But I'm not."

"Fine then! I'll go with Amirio," stated Ali, visibly annoyed.

"Fine! Now if you will excuse me, I have more important things to do than sit here and debate with you about the Ozian Nerd Fest!" and with that she picked up her make up bag and waltzed into the bathroom.

"Fine!" shouted Ali. With that, she opened the door, and slammed it behind her. She headed off to the boy's dormatoires, determined to find Amirio.

Fae looked in the mirror for the fifth time. 7:01. Good, the girls were arriving fashionably late. That was always a must. There was a knock at the door. She gave a glance around the room to make sure that all of Ali's were hidden from view, then opened the door. "Yepa, Zariel!" she said with a ear deafing squeal.

"Fae!" They said with the customary hair flip. Fae returned the friends common greeting. She motioned for them to come in and showed them to the sitting area.

"So, how was your trip?" Fae asked.

"It was decent. Unfortunately though, not all of us can come and go by bubble like you. You are really the luckiest girl in all of Oz!" said Yepa, twirling her brown hair around her finger.

"Well, now I think we are all lucky. Just look at how popular all three of us are. There are people who would envy to have our status!" replied Zariel. "Speaking of that, have you seen that new girl, Ali?"

Fae swallowed hard. She couldn't lie and say she didn't know her. What was she going to do?

"Is she not the most hideous thing that you have ever seen? I saw her in the hall on the way up. She was on the way to the meeting, so that definatly means she's a nerd!" said Yepa, obviously enjoying slaughtering the girl.

"I know," continued Zariel. "She is going to be fun to tease this year. I don't know her yet, and I already can sense that she is going to be an outcast and a bookworm!"

This was all Fae could stand. Definatly she stood up. "That girl that you are discussing as if she was less than human is my cousin and best friend! I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop discussing her as if she was less than human! And, if that's they way you feel about her, then I recommend that you take your things and leave," and with that violent speech she made for her bedroom door, locking it behind her.

She heard Yepa telling Zariel, 'I always knew that she would be an odd one. The only reason I was her friend is because she is Glinda the Good's daughter,' then the sound of the door closing. "Curse you, Ali," she muttered under her breath.

As Ali ran to the boy's dormitories, she was saddened by Fae's comments about her. She wasn't a nerd, was she? She cleared her thoughts of that as she searched for Amirio's room.

"Aran… Nissa… Kiamo… Winkie… Tiggular… Shell…. Terubetha!"

She started to knock, but just before her hand reached the door, she stopped. She barely knew him! Yet, how did she feel so close to him, not knowing much about him? Is this really what Fae meant? Did she know that she liked this boy before she even realized it? "You can't think about such things, Ali!" she silently scolded herself. She then moved her hand, and rapped on the door.

She heard movement inside the room, and suddenly the door opened a crack. She saw the fair-skinned boy at the door, with a shock of dark, chesnut-colored hair. His blue-gray eyes pierced through her as he stared out of the small space in between the wall and the door. He was of an average height, just a bit shorter than Ali, but not by much.

"Who are you?" he asked tentativly.

"It's Ali. You met me earlier this afternoon, remember? I was shoved into you. You also met my cousin," she blurt out, with a few stutters in the mix.

"Oh, Ali! Come in, please!" he said as he opened the door.

Ali stepped in timidly, looking around at the room. It was messy and disorganized, a sharp contrast to her own.

"So, Ali, have a seat. Why'd you come?" inquired Amirio.

"Just to come and chat. Is that so wrong?" stated Ali, so nervous that the slightest thing would set her off.

"No, no, just wondering. So, how are you enjoying Shiz so far?" asked Amirio, slightly uncomfortable, but more at ease than Ali.

"It's quite nice. I must admit, it is very different from home, but it's lovely," said Ali, becoming more comfortable with Amirio as she chatted with him.

"You find this quite different fromt the Emerald City? I find them to be quite similar," asked Amirio, with a quizzical look on his face.

"Oh, no…" said Ali, trying to find a way to cover up her mistake. "It's just different from staying in the palace," she stammered, praying that he would not ask her more about that.

"Oh, I suppose life in the palace would be quite different from life on the outside."

They continued their small talk for quite a while, until Ali looked at her watch.

"Amirio! We have to go! We'll miss the class meeting!" yelled Ali, standing up quickly and brushing herself off.

"Do we really need to go? I rather like just talking with you," he said to his newfound friend.

"Well…"

"There will be other class meetings. There will not be another today. I know, lets go for a walk!" exclaimed Amirio, anxious to get out of his room and to see some of the town.

"I guess a walk wouldn't be so bad…"

"Good! Let's go!" shouted Amirio, as he ran to open the door for his friend, just as a true gentleman would.

"All right, all right, I'm coming, I'm coming!" laughed Ali as she walked out the door being held open for her.

"So…" she said as she walked down the stairs with Amirio in front of her, "what did your parents do?"

"My father is a palace guard, my mother is a cook, also in the palace. That's how they met, actually. And everyone knows who your parents are…"

"Of course!" she giggled, thinking of how everyone also knew who her real parents were. "Ah, fresh air!" Ali said as they walked out the door.

"You like the outdoors too? I always have. I just love the crisp cool air. It's so.., invigorating."

"Me too. Mountain air is the best though. It's so clean and pure," said Ali, careful not to give away her secret.

They walked around the surrounding town, just looking at the world around them, and not speaking. Amirio slowly started sliding his hand into Ali's. Jolts of energy burst up her arm as she curled her fingers around his. It felt so right, and so... secure.

They walked, hand in hand, for another long while, before they started heading back towards the girls' domatories. Amirio escorted Ali to her room. They stood outside the door, not quite what sure to say to each other.

"Thank you for the lovely evening," said Ali to Amirio, a blush starting to creap into her cheeks.

"You're welcome. Um, I also had a lot of fun," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess this is good night then," she said, hiding that she didn't want the evening to end.

"I guess so. Good night, Ali."

"Good night, Amirio." Ali then walked through the door, to her roomates barrage of questions.


	7. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Glinda stood up, and started pacing up and down her chamber. During her twenty years as Oz's ruler, nothing had ever threatened her power. That is, until now. It had started off as a minor problem, but now was turning into a full-fledged war. But, for some reason, the public wasn't with her, as they had always been. Anyone in the region that the 'darkness' was claiming was siding with it. This was the problem: no one really knew what the darkness was. Whatever territories it covered though, devastation was brought to the land. She had tried with all her powers to stop it, but it became clear that that it wasn't going to be enough.

She called in her maid, and told her to cancel all of her appointments for the next few days because of 'immediate business.' With that she got her cloak, wrapping it tightly around her to rid herself of the night chill. Then she stepped into her bubble, and started on towards Kiamo Ko.

Elphaba knew that any day she could expect Glinda. She and Fiyero had watched everything from her glass ball. Parts of Oz were in turmoil, and Glinda's powers in the Grimmerie weren't powerful enough to stop it. They had talked it over very carefully. Would she risk coming out of hiding to save her country? Fiyero was set against it. Them going back into Oz could have them killed. They had been 'dead' for eighteen years, but the people hadn't forgotten a thing. The odds were that they wouldn't be very receptive of Elphaba, or believe the true story of her life. But yet, Elphaba knew that she had to do it.

She couldn't sit and watch her land go down in flames, and take Glinda, Fae, and most of all, her daughter with it. So, it had been decided. Elphaba would go with Glinda and help her secretly. That way, Fiyero could remain at ease and Oz just might be saved.

Fiyero walked into the tower room of the castle were she stood. "Come on," he warned. "You are going to catch a cold standing out here like this."

"I can't. I know she is coming. I can feel it."

"Well, at least let me stay out here with you and keep you warm," and with that he gently wrapped his straw arms around her. She silently laid her head against his shoulder. "I know you don't want me to, but I have to."

"I know," he said quietly. "But just . . . be careful. I don't think I could bear to lose you again."

"But could you bear losing our daughter?"

He sighed slowly. "You're right." They stayed like that, enjoying what they sensed to be their last precious moments together. They heard a noise towards the North. They knew without looking. It was Glinda.

Glinda jumped from the bubble, and ran into Elphie's open arms. "Oh Elphaba, I have to-"

"Glinda, I know. And yes, I will help you save Oz. Save our families. Save us. Save our daughters."

"Elphaba, I didn't want it to be like this. I tried to stop it on my own. But I couldn't! It's just too powerful. I haven't ever seen anything like it."

"I can't figure it out myself. It doesn't seem to be really a concentrated force. It almost is like a cloud, and everything that it touches turns to evil. Then "the darkness", if you will call it that, begins to eat at everything. Eventually it becomes to the point where no good can reach it."

"I don't know what to do! You are the one who can read the Grimmerie and have the talent. It's time to do what you should have done a long time ago: take your rightful place beside me as co ruler of Oz."

"No," Elphaba said with a frown. "The public is not to know that I am alive. Don't clear my name; don't do anything of that sort. Oz is to believe that it is all you. You are the only one saving them. The public still isn't ready to accept my true story, and quite frankly, I don't think that they will ever be."

"I don't care, Oz won't care, as long as you save our land!"

"I'll come then. Let me get my broom," said Elphaba as she ran off.

Fiyero and Glinda were now left alone on the tower. Fiyero walked up to his friend, and whispered in her ear, "You make sure nothing happens to her. Neither one of us wants to lose her again." Then he walked back inside to help his wife finish the last bit of business. Glinda stared out over the walls, wondering if Oz could ever again be as it once was, or it all was to be lost.

Ali walked into her suite, trying to be as quiet as possible as not to disturb Fae. But it was to no avail. The blond girl whipped from out behind the door and said in a loud squeal, "I told you so! You went on a date with him instead of going to the class meeting!"

"I did not "go on a date" with him. We just went for a walk," said Ali, not ready to go off the emotional high she had just experienced.

"Don't you dare lie to me! I know you have been. I have been on dates and know exactly what I look like when I come home. You have the expression written all over your face. Did he kiss you? Is he a good kisser?"

"Fae, calm down! I did not go on a date, and he didn't kiss me. You were expecting him to after knowing him for what, a few hours?" said Ali, exasperated with her cousin.

"I kissed Blaise on our first date, so I don't see what the big deal is about," said Fae, disappointed that her cousin wasn't going to share the details easily.

"Wait, who's Blaise? Should I know something here?" asked her cousin, suspicious of whom this "Blaise" person was.

"Blaise is kinda, uh, my boyfriend," Fae said, stuttering over the words. She knew she should have told her cousin sooner, but there was never a good time to. Suddenly, a tall, handsome, young man walked out of the kitchen area. His brown hair was tousled, so it looked like he had a careless attitude to him. Ali was infuriated. Fae had not only not told her about her boyfriend, but had had him over at their apartment without even telling her!

Fae, I gotta run," the new comer said. He looked at Ali and suddenly remembered his manners. "Hi. I'm Blaise. You must be Ali. Sorry I have to run, but it was nice meeting you." Blaise gave Fae a kiss and left. Fae could feel her cheeks turning beet red, and she could see Ali's green eyes begin to kindle with anger.

As the door slammed behind the boy, Ali started screaming at her cousin. "FAE! How could you? You are supposed to be my closest friend, my roommate, and my cousin, and you didn't bother to tell me about him? How could you? And why is he here? I want an explanation. Now!"

"Well, you see, we had a, uh, science project! And we finished it, and he stayed and we, uh . . .. Well, he just left so I don't see what the big deal is."

"Fae, don't lie to me. We haven't even started classes yet, so how could you have a science project? And it IS a big deal, because you didn't even bother to tell me about him! I tell you all my secret wishes, my desires, and you won't even tell me about your boyfriend?" Ali was infuriated. To think that her best friend could do this to her...

"You take it so personally! I didn't tell you because I knew that you, Miss Doom and Gloom, would tell me what an idiot I was for falling in love! And I really don't feel like hearing it, so go cuddle up with Amirio and claim that you don't love him, Queen of Denial!" And with that Fae tried to walk away, but suddenly she felt herself floating into the air. She knew in an instant what was going on. Ali had cast a levitation spell from the Grimmerie. This meant WAR.

"Can't go anywhere now, can you?" Ali said with a small smirk crossing across her face. "By the way, cousin, my friend Amirio and I are friends. Nothing more. And you say differently because..."

"I say differently because I know you and I know what you will do. Lie about it until at last you make yourself believe the lies, and leave the only one guy who has ever even cared about you!" All of a sudden, Ali felt herself fly against the wall. Fae gave a laugh. "Thought that you could out do me with a spell from the Grimmerie? My mother taught me too, you know!" She turned Ali's dresses to a poofy pink ball gown.

"What if I do care for him? Is that so wrong? Oh, and that is a hypothetical question, because I know I don't'!" Ali screamed at her cousin as she turned her dress a lovely shade of black.

"You witch!" Fae shouted, quickly turning her dress back to its original shade of pink. Then, using her wand (which she always kept in the folds of her skirt) she carefully extracted Ali hat from her head and sent it flying at her.

"You're too full of goodness, do you know that?" Ali yelled as she threw the hat back at her cousin.

"You just can't stand it that I'm right!" said Fae, sending Ali up to her level. "You hate it because for once you have to admit that people can actually be good! I wish you would just admit it and be done with it!" and as she said that, turned sent Ali's broom flying at her. "I don't fight unfairly, so there's your weapon!"

"Fine then! I'll admit it, I love Amirio!"

Ali's hands came up over her mouth, not believing what she had just yelled. Deep inside, she knew she was right, but she was scared to admit it to anyone but herself.

"I told you so!" Fae shouted defiantly.

Using all of the anger pent up from her latest comment, Ali grabbed the broom and started mumbling incoherently. Suddenly, Fae felt her feet tingling. She looked down and found she was wearing... combat boots, just like Ali!

"YOU WENCH!" Fae shrieked, quickly turning her shoes back. Suddenly they heard laughter from the side of the room. There stood their mothers, rolling on the floor laughing at them.

"Well, the only think missing Elphie, is the cornfield and the house!" Said Glinda in between giggles.

"So right. At least your daughter doesn't twirl a wand like a baton!" Elphaba exclaimed, gasping for breath.

"True, true!" Fae and Ali sat and stared. Their mothers had seen that!

"How much did you see!" asked Fae, flabbergasted at the thought.

"Well, dear, practically everything. Combat boots, Ali? Clever, though hideous."

"You saw me shriek out something about a boy?" said Ali, whose cheeks were turning as red as apples.

"Yes, dear, we did see that. So who is this Amirio fellow?" Ali's mother asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, who is he? I might know his parents," said Glinda, lowering the girls to the ground.

"Umm... no one. He's just someone I met on campus today," stated Ali sheepishly as she shuffled her feet and looked at her shoes.

"Liar," hissed Fae, making sure that it was loud enough that the whole room heard.

"Now, Ali, we can always just use the Grimmerie to force you to tell us the truth. I think you better fess up the easy way," remarked Glinda, quickly remembering the spell to make others tell the truth.

"Do I have to?" begged Ali, not wanting to tell the whole room immediately.

Glinda began to chant something, quickly causing the girl to tell the truth. "He's a boy I met today. I went to his place and we talked, and went for a walk. You heard me say my feelings for him," said Ali, very quickly from the Grimmerie's spell.

Fae and Glinda squealed with delight, while Elphaba just gave a motherly grin. "I think your father and I need to meet this boy, Ali." said Elphaba, remember the first time she met her Yero.

"Can we please change the subject?" asked Ali, sufficiently embarrassed for one night.

"No. We can't! This one is too much fun!" said Fae, bouncing despite her 4 inch heels.

"Now, now Fae. Let's not torture the girl too much tonight. After all, you aren't even shocked to see us!" said Glinda, putting on her fake pout.

"Why are you here?" asked Ali, curious and relieved that her embarrassment had ended.

"For a very, very serious matter. Let's talk about it in the morning, okay?" said Ali's mother, tired from the trip to Shiz. Brooms weren't as easy to control as bubbles

"There is just a teeny problem. Where are we going to put you?" Fae replied, a little bewildered to the whole ordeal.

"We didn't think of that," said Elphaba, her cheeks growing a darker shade of green.

"I did!" said Glinda, and with a flourish of her wand two beds that resemble to the ones they had had at Shiz appeared in the girls bedrooms

"Then good night to all. I'm going to bed," said Ali, exhausted from all of the days events.


	8. Chapter 4

Fae and Ali woke up to the smell of hot coffee and cinnamon cakes, so they followed their noses into the kitchen. Their mothers were just finishing setting the mugs and plates onto the table. "Good morning sleepy heads! Ready for some breakfast?" said Glinda, in her typical perky fashion.

"Morning!" the girls replied cheerfully as Elphaba poured the coffee. Glinda and Fae began to pile on the sugar and cream, while Ali and Elphaba took it black.

"Well," Fae said, taking a bite of cinnamon cake, "what did you want to tell us last night? I could hardly sleep last night for my curiosity!"

"This is nothing to be excited about," Elphaba said, putting down her coffee mug. "This could forever change Oz." _"Or worse,"_ she thought to herself.

"Could you please tell us a little more? Please?" begged Ali.

"Girls, Oz is in grave danger. Fae, your mother may be overthrown. Ali, I'm coming out of hiding to help Glinda," said Elphaba, finally letting go of the story she had been forced to hide from her daughter.

"Mother!" screamed Ali, afraid for her mom's safety. "You can't do that! Oz will never accept you for who you are!"

"What? Mother, what is going on?" asked Fae, very perplexed.

"Fae, now stay calm. Just let you Aunt Elphaba tell you what is going on. Then we can discuss the details of home." Glinda said, running her fingers through her daughter's golden tresses

Elphaba took a deep breath, and started explaining things to her daughter and her best friend's daughter. "Something is coming over Oz. We don't know what. Things are changing. People are attacking others for no good reason. "The Darkness" as your mother calls it, Fae, is sweeping the land. If something is not done to fix it, Oz will be destroyed, along with everything in it. Glinda has tried everything she knows to fix it. However, she can't stop it. I also knew of it, and did what I could from the Vinkus. Nothing, NOTHING, has worked so far. I must help Glinda. I will never let the land of Oz be destroyed, even if those in it hate me. I will not let it be burnt down. I will not let anything harm you two," said Elphaba in a softer tone.

"Well, you aren't going without us," said Fae, defiantly standing up.

"She's right. We have to fight it too. How can we let Oz go to waste? It's our land too!" Ali said, standing alongside her best friend.

"You girls will do nothing of the sort. You powers are not strong enough to fight against it, not yet anyway. But, we do have something that will let you train while we are gone." Glinda pulled a velvet pink bag out from under the table, handing it to the two girls. They opened it and looked. Inside was a replica of the Grimmerie.

"How did you . . . " Ali asked, leaving her sentence unfinished.

"Dear, it's a replicator spell. I just hope the two of you can read it, instead of memorizing the pronunciation from either of us," Elphaba said.

"Let me try something!" Fae began to rattle off a spell from memory.

"NO!" everyone in the room screamed. But, it was too late. Hailstones began dropping from the ceiling.

"TURN IT OFF!" Ali shouted. "TURN IT OFF!"

"Duck and cover!" yelled Elphaba, running for the nearest bed.

Glinda quickly recited the reversal spell. "Dear, I thought we discussed this. You LOOK before you recite, not recite what at the time pops into your head."

"Sorry Mother." Fae said, not in the least upset by her little failure.

"Ali, I beg of you, please do most of the spell-casting. I don't want another freak tornado or a hailstorm or anything of the kind," begged Elphaba, not wanting anyone to be hurt because of incompetence.

"Aunt Elphaba! Now, that isn't fair. This summer, even, you said I was good at casting some of the spells!" said Fae, offended that her aunt thought so little of her ability.

"No one was hurt this summer. And you remember the rules when you're practicing. But, reciting a spell in the middle of a conflict is different thing. You have so many other worries, besides the spell," said Elphaba.

Fae felt her anger began to boil. She began to chant, not even paying attention to what she was chanting now. Suddenly a cloud developed over the room. "Elphaba Upland! You stop that right now!" Glinda said, scared of what would happen if the cloud was allowed to develop.

Elphaba stood still. "Glinda, your daughter may actually have a talent. At least, when provoked."

"Now that I think about it, it does make sense. Last night in the fight, she did get every spell right. So that's the key! Fae's best when it comes to anger!" said Glinda, proud that her daughter was showing a knack at the skill that had taken her years to master.

"But are we always angry?" asked Ali, clearly annoyed that the talent she had was being snubbed.

"No, but at crucial times, you will be," Elphaba said. Fae just blushed. She was glad that she was finally starting to show some talent, but hurt that Ali had become jealous so quick.

Ali's jealousy grew. How could Fae have this talent? She was the daughter of Elphaba Thropp Tiggular, the most famous, and feared (though for the wrong reasons), witch in all the land!

Glinda could sense the tension building in the room, and quickly put a stop to it. "Now girls, you both are good at this. Just you are good at different times. Don't look on it as a "She is better than me," sort of thing. Think of it as a stroke of luck. That way, when one of you falls short, the other is there to pick up the pieces." But, suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Hide!" hissed Glinda to Elphaba. Elphaba quickly ran to the outer balcony and grabbed her broom as she ran. In the same instant she was there, she was gone.

Fae ran to the door, looking to make sure that Aunt Elphaba was hidden. When she was, she opened the door to reveal Amirio and Blaise, clearly in an argument with each other. "What a pleasant surprise!" said Fae in her bubbly voice.

"I really do not like your smart mouth," said Blaise, looking like at any moment he would slug Amirio.

"Oh! Uh... Hi Fae. Can I see Ali?" asked Amirio, visibly startled by the sudden appearance of the young woman.

"Not until you tell me what you two are fighting about," she replied, disturbed that the fact that the boys had been arguing.

"Fae, is there a problem here?" Glinda asked, gliding to the door with Ali on her heels.

"Your Goodness!" shouted both boys, bowing at the waist. They clearly did not expect Glinda the Good, the most famous woman in all of Oz, to appear out of the blue.

"Oh, boys, there is no need for such formalities when I am visiting. Now, why don't you come inside, for I don't believe that I haven't met one of you," said Glinda and with a flourish had them all sitting in the living room.

"Boys! Welcome!" said Ali, fidgeting and stuttering.

Fae quickly made herself comfortable under Blaise's arm on the couch. "Ali, don't you need to introduce our mother to Amirio? Where are your manners?"

"Amirio probably stole them . . . " grumbled Blaise under his breath.

"Blaise!" hissed Fae, giving him an elbow in the side.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mother," said Ali, visibly uncomfortable calling Glinda

"Mother." Fortunately, the boys didn't notice. "Mother, this is Amirio. Amirio, my mother, Glinda the Good."

"Honored to meet you, Your Goodness," said Amirio, kissing Glinda's hand

"Well, aren't you well mannered," commented Glinda, a little surprised by the gesture.

"Of course he's well mannered, Mother. Ali has good taste in men. Besides, why would she put up with him if he wasn't?" stated Fae, adding a little giggle to punctuate the sentence. "So, boys, why were you to arguing? You might as well be out with it. I'll find out, some way or another," she asked with a smirk. However, she was saddened that the boys wouldn't be friends with each other.

"Why don't you ask the thief?" replied Blaise angrily.

"I didn't steal anything from you, you idiot!" screamed Amirio, his rage returning faster than anyone could imagine.

"Then who else did? You were the only one in the room!" Blaise shouted back. Fae and Ali stepped in between the two, who looked like they were ready to fight.

"You two stop this right now!" Fae said in a commanding air. The boys, realizing who they were around, ceased the arguing, but not without mumbling a few insults at each other.

"Calm down, the both of you! Now, what is the story?" barked Ali, annoyed that the two young men would chose to have this fight while Aunt Glinda was around.

"Fae, I think that I better go. I'll call you later," and giving Fae a quick kiss, Blaise walked out the door angrily. They other four just sat there, wondering what to say to break the awkward silence.


	9. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

"Well, ladies, as fun as this has been, I better go too," said Amirio, wanting desperately to break away, but now quite sure how to do it.

"I understand. Let me show you to the door," and with that Ali escorted her 'guest' to the foyer. They stood there for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"Well," the boy began, "Its been . . . Uh . . . Fun."

"Oh yes, so much fun," said Ali dryly. But inside, she just wanted to scream. She wanted to escape; to not have to deal with all this pain and tension she was feeling. Her mother was coming out of hiding to fight the most powerful force known to Oz, and then a boy she had declared her love for walks in the door, with her aunt and mother close by. The last part wasn't very worrisome, but small things like that push some over the edge.

Amirio just stood there, not knowing what to say. All of the pain and emotion was built up so tightly, there had to be some way to let it out. Slowly, a single tear started to leak down the girl's face.

"Ali, are you okay?" asked Amirio, not exactly sure how to behave.

"No... no, I'm not. How can you call this day fun? Not only did you and Blaise get into a fight in front of my aunt, but now I have a whole new issue to deal with, and I . . ." she stopped, put her head in her hands, and sat on the ground. "I don't know what to

think anymore."

Amirio immediately wanted to take back the words that he had spoken. He sat down next to her, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry, Ali. It will all be okay. I know you, and I know that whatever this problem is you will be able to overcome it. I mean, how bad can it really be?"

That just sent the girl into more tears. "_Why can't I learn what to say",_ he thought despondently to himself. He decided to keep his mouth shut, and with a gentle hand, wiped away Ali's tears. Those big eyes stared up at him. They were irresistible. Slowly, as if unsure of himself, he leaned in and kissed her.

Ali could have jumped 20 feet off the ground. Did that really just happen? She wasn't dreaming was she? No, this was too good to be one of her dreams. She leaned in and kissed him back. They both pulled away and looked at each other. "I better be going . . ." and with that Amirio got up and walked out the door.

Ali just sat there, not wanting to move in case that would shatter this wonderful moment. Then she heard Glinda's heels click down the hall. Quickly she stood up and dusted off her dress, praying to Oz that Glinda wouldn't be suspicious.

"So, how was your first kiss?" Glinda said, with a sly grin.

"What first kiss?" asked Ali, but anyone present could notice the blush creeping up her neck.

"Ali, don't lie to me. I have eyes, you know!" Aunt Glinda said with a laugh.

"You were watching?" asked Ali, mortified at the thought.

"Yes, we were, my dear," Elphaba said as she stepped out from around the corner.

"Don't forget about me!" said Fae, wasting no time running up time to her cousin and hugging her. "Oh Ali! Your first kiss! I can't believe it!"

"Where have I heard that before?" asked Elphaba, smiling at her best friend.

Glinda just smiled at the recollection of their college days. Fae continued to babble, not caring that all Ali was doing was standing there. "Was he a good kisser? Were you surprised? Oh, do tell me Ali!"

"How could all of you? That was a private moment, not one to be cooed and awed over!" said Ali, embarrassed, hurt, and very mad at the entourage.

"Um, as I recall, mine was exactly the same way, and trust me it didn't get better. Blaise's mother walked in on us TWICE! It's like a constant threat!" Fae said, blushing at the recollection.

"What a shock, you get caught kissing. I didn't even think that you had your first kiss yet," said Ali sarcastically.

"Why you little…" Fae reached for her wand, but Glinda quickly stopped her.

"Girls! Elphaba and I don't have much time left here, and I don't want to remember you two fighting with each other!"

"Just one little spell! I won't go down without a fight!" said Fae. She did have quite a bit of pride, and when it was insulted, no one was safe.

"With your spell casting ability? Oh no, I'm trembling in my boots," said Ali. She never could resist having the last word.

"Li Tay How De Rae . . .. " Fae slowly began to chant, much to Ali's horror. Aunt Elphaba stepped in and quickly covered the girl's mouth.

"GIRLS!" she roared, sick of watching the two fight. " You know much better. The Grimmerie should only be used in times of utter need. It is not a toy. You cannot cast spells from it for whimsy or fun. Only use it when utterly necessary. This was not one of those occasions. Girls, I'm ashamed. You both know better, or should. Glinda and I need to go now, so please stop the fighting," Elphaba said with certain finality to it. In her mind, she wondered if these would be the last time she would ever see the two girls; one, her own daughter, impulsive and zealous, just as she was when she was young. _"My daughter is just like I was at her age," _she thought wistfully, remembering those college days, some with good times, others with bad. She then examined Fae. Fae was like her mother too, but was also different. She seemed to keep her head nearer to the ground than Glinda, and actually could read the Grimmerie with some success. In so many ways, the two were similar though; always making sure every curl was in place. _"We must make it back," _Elphaba thought to herself, not allowing the thoughts of what the girls and the women's husbands would do without them.

"Now, let's not make these last few precious moments together miserable. After all, this may be the last time . . . Well, let's just not make them hateful," Glinda replied, feeling the tears well up in her eyes as she looked at her precious daughter.

"Don't think that. You'll come back, and you both know it," said Ali, determined not to let her emotions get the best of her one more time.

"Ali's right! I mean, you two are the strongest people in all of Oz. Who could defeat you two?" Fae said, trying, as Ali did, to shove out the emotion.

"We're not as powerful as you think," said Elphaba, making a small smile at the childlike assumption that a mother was the most powerful woman in the world, even if this one was partly true.

"Yes, but still, we know that you can beat it," replied Fae. Her faith was like that of a child, never deterred, and always confident in her mother and aunt's ability.

"Let's have no more talk of this. We need to discuss our plans for you girls while we are away," Glinda said, leading them all back to the living room.

"Fae, Nerote is taking my place as ruler until I come back. You two are to stay in school, and most of all don't come chasing after us. This is MUCH too dangerous for you yet. You are both to practice the Grimmerie so that when we come back we can see your progress on your own. We will try to get word out to you as soon as we can. Elphaba, is there anything that I am forgetting?" Glinda said.

"Girls, do not, under any circumstances, come and try to help. We know you mean well, but you're simply too young. We trust your abilities, but you aren't this good yet. We'll send word if we need you, but please, for all of us, stay here!" said Elphaba. She knew how dangerous this was, and didn't want her daughters involved.

"But Mother! I won't even be able to focus! I want to come. Give us a chance to prove how good we actually are!" Ali attempted to persuade, with no success.

"No, you aren't ready yet, and that is final. It's time for us to go. I love you both so much!" and Glinda wrapped them up in her arms, which though they didn't reach all the way around the both of them, tried to take in as much of them as she could.

Elphaba just stood there. She couldn't hug them like that, afraid that it would be the last time. "I love you both very much," she said with tears in her eyes. "Glinda, let's go."

They stepped out onto the balcony, Glinda conjuring up her bubble, and Elphaba sitting on the broom, and flew away. The girls stood on the balcony, waving with tears in their eyes.


	10. Chapter 6

A week passed, and the girls slowly began to settle in at Shiz. Both were accepted into sorcery classes, and showed great talent. Blaise and Amirio became regular figures at their dorm, and most of the girls were jealous, even if they did think Ali was a geek. Sadly, though, all good things do have an end, and the girls didn't realize that theirs was rapidly approaching. They walked together down the hall, late for their sorcery class.

"There was no need for that last minute makeup application, Fae. I don't see why you don't go without," said Ali, disgusted that the whole reason she was late was Fae. Why must she be so cautious about her appearance?

"Well, if you had put your books where they were supposed to go, we wouldn't have this problem either," Fae shot back with a smile.

The two walked into the sorcery class, and received a sharp look from Professor Siyamak.

"I'm so sorry, Professor Siyamak. Fae woke up a tad late this morning, and I had to wait on her. May we join the class?" asked Ali, hoping the professor wouldn't react wrathfully.

"Oh, blame it all on me!" Fae whispered to Ali, quite sick of it always being her fault that they were late.

"Girls, you may join the class. But, please, don't be late next time," asked the professor, with his eyebrows raised.

Fae noticed a strange necklace hanging from the man's neck. It was a black stone, cut into an odd shape. _"How out of season,"_ she thought as she took her seat.

"Today, class, we are going to learn a new spell," the teacher continued, making it obvious that he didn't enjoy this task. "You are to show one moment in history up on this screen. I will tell you which part; you recite the spell, and see if you can make it appear, as you know it. Any questions?"

"Professor! Professor! I have a question," said the blonde, with a confused look on her face.

"Yes Ms. Upland?" Siyamak asked the girl, annoyed that anyone would have the gall to ask a question.

"Don't you mean the future? I mean, history is so last year," said Fae, with disgust in her voice.

"Yes, Ms. Upland, that's why it's called HISTORY. Now, who would like to go first?" asked the professor. Ali tentatively raised her hand. While she was very shy, she clearly was one of the most talented people in the class.

"Ms. Upland number two? Why, I am surprised you would volunteer. But, since you did, you get the best moment to show: when the Wicked Witch melted."

Ali felt her palms begin to sweat. One small mistake on this, and it could entirely destroy Fae's life, not to mention her own and her family. She could feel her best friend's eye bearing into the back of her head, as if to say 'Mess up and YOU will melt!'

Ali timidly walked down to the front of the class. Her mind on her mother and aunt, she couldn't concentrate very well on the words in the book in front of her.

"Tae di ay!" she finally shouted. An image appeared on the screen, but not the one the girls were expecting.

Glinda and Elphaba's images appeared instead, with the two wandering around in a forest. The whole class took in a collective gasp, seeing their ruler with the woman declared the most wicked person in all of Oz. Luckily, none realized this scene was from the present, except for three.

"Class dismissed! Ms. Uplands, please remain seated! The rest of you heard me, GO!" he boomed, scaring them all out in flocks.

"Ali, come on!" Fae grabbed Ali's hand and raced to the door. Just as they reached it the professor used a spell and slammed them in their face. "You two, what was that that was just on the projector?"

"Nothing, she just showed a part of her dream last night. Now, if you will excuse us, we need to be going," said Fae hurriedly, trying to get out of the class as quickly as possible.

"You two think I'm an idiot? I know better. Now, why was your mother, Ms. Upland, up on the screen, and yours too, Ms. Upland, or should I say, Ms. Thropp?" the professor asked with a sneer.

"That... that witch is not my mother!" exclaimed Ali. _"I'm so sorry, Mom,"_ she thought to herself.

"How dare you acccuseiate us of such a thing? I will have my father on you in a heartbeat if you do not let us go immediately!" said Fae, walking up the professor and shaking her finger in his face.

"Why not your mother, Ms. Upland? Isn't she the ruler of Oz? Or is she inexplicably absent? Maybe she will become wicked too," the professor said with a smirk residing on his face. That was all Fae could stand. With one quick motion, she slapped the professor with all her might.

"Come on, Fae!" yelled Ali, opening the door and motioning to her friend. With the professor stunned, the two ran out of the room and back to their dorm as quickly as possible.

Fae slammed the door behind them. "What are we going to do, Ali? We can't just stay here now! He knows!" Suddenly they noticed another person in the room. There sat Blaise, staring at them in a confused way.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ali, not happy that the boy, whom she happened to dislike, had decided to show up at the WORST possible time.

"I came to surprise Fae . . . I could ask you two the same question. It isn't like you to be back early from sorcery class," said Blaise, perplexed by the two.

"Blaise, you can't stay here! Its not safe!" She grabbed his hand and went to open the door to shove him out. It wouldn't budge. In a panic she tried again. Nothing. She stood there, and so quietly almost no one heard, said, "They've locked us in."

"Who locked you in?" asked Blaise, who was looking even more confused.

"Blaise, there is no time to explain. I need to talk to Fae. Can you go into the kitchen or something?" asked Ali, not quite sure what to do with the young man, and scared. Scared for her life, for her cousin's life, for her mother and aunt's life, for their fathers' lives... so many lives were at stake, and they were asked to do NOTHING! Ali couldn't stand it any longer.

She drug Fae into the bedroom and slammed the door. "We can't stay silent any longer! We have to find a way out and help our mothers! This wouldn't have happened if they had defeated it."

"Just a few problems. One, how on earth do we get out? Two, what do we do with my boyfriend in the time being? And three, how in Oz are we going to figure out where our mother's are?" Fae said, calmly at first and then almost to the point of screaming. Then she flopped herself down on the bed and began to sob, holding nothing back.

"Fae, this is no time for hysterics. We have to be calm and rational," said Ali, even though she wanted to do the same as Fae. She had to be the strong one to make the decisions. She couldn't break down. She couldn't, and wouldn't let herself. "Where's Amirio? He'd know how to get out of here," mused Ali, knowing that her boyfriend (she was freely admitting it now) had an even cooler head.

"That's it!" Fae shrieked, showing hope once again.

"What's it? We can't get out, we're stuck in here with your boyfriend, who isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, and a man who, quite frankly, scares me now knows my secret. What hope do we have left?" asked Ali, dropping into despair.

"My boyfriend is too smart! But that isn't the point here. Our way out is Amirio! He can get us out!" Fae said, the wheels in her mind spinning.

"Then how are we supposed to contact him? We can't get out, Fae."

"I haven't thought that far yet . . ." Fae confessed. "But give me time and I will!"

Unfortunately, Fae's brain didn't come up with anything. At first, it was just for a few hours. Then those hours became a day. Then that day became two days. And so it went on, for what seemed like forever. Meanwhile, the three trapped in the apartment drove each other crazy.

Ali didn't know what she would do if she didn't get out soon. The Ozian love fest ran rampant with Blaise and Fae. Everywhere the girl looked, the two were cuddling, kissing, making out, or just staring into each other's eyes. "What a waste!" though Ali, disappointed that her cousin would turn to mush so easily.

"Could you please use your brains for something other than staring at the other or thinking about the other?" Ali yelled one afternoon after being trapped for five days. The two paid no heed, and continued swapping spit in a most disgusting fashion.

"STOP!" Ali screamed. How long would they be trapped? Much more of this, and she would begin to think that society was the most wonderful creation.

Fae slowly pulled away from Blaise's mouth. "What's that you said Ali? I couldn't hear you."

"Would you please do something other than think about your boyfriend here? We're trapped in a dorm room, and who knows what could and might happen to us? We have to get out! And maybe if you actually used that brain of yours, we could!" Ali said in a controlled voice, that she was obviously trying to keep from yelling again.

"I think we better discuss this alone," and with that Fae tugged Ali with her into the bedroom. "What was that all about? I have been wracking my brain to come up with ideas! It just so happens I do my best thinking while kissing," the blonde said, crossing her petite arms in front of her chest.

"Whatever you say. But please, I'm sick of the love fest!" Ali yelled.

There were taps suddenly heard at the window. Fae looked out, fearing for the worst. "Ali! Its Amirio!"

"What?" Ali ran to the window. She looked down and saw the brown mop of hair throwing pebbles at the window.

Quickly she ran to Fae's desk and got a sheet of paper, scribbled the words "HELP WE'RE TRAPPED" on it, and stuck it to the glass

Amirio read it, then shouted as loudly as he dared, "How in Oz's name…? Well, what do you want me to do?"

Ali grabbed another piece of paper and quickly scribbled, "Throw more rocks!"

"What good will throwing more rocks do? Blaise spent two hours yesterday throwing EVERYTHING at that window, including your traveling trunk, and it didn't break. We both know he is MUCH more toned, shall we say, than Amirio. What makes you think that your boyfriend can do it so easily?" Fae asked.

"Because the spell might not be as strong from the outside as it is from the inside. He's smart, he can do it," said Ali. Even though she was still a tad worried about the sense of the plan, she knew that Amirio could do it.

"Brains won't get you..." she was cut off by the shattering glass.

"Come on!" shouted Ali. "We don't have much time!" Fae ran and grabbed her beau by the arm. He and Fae descended by bubble, and Ali by her broom. By now, Blaise knew the whole story, so this didn't freak him out. Amirio, well, that was a different story.

"Sweet Oz!" exclaimed the boy as he saw his girl floating down on a broom, with Fae and.. . Was that Blaise?

"Get on!" Fae shrieked to Amirio, quickly slipping the Grimmerie into its pink case. "Well, didn't you hear me? Get on!"

Amirio obeyed the girl, afraid of what might happen if he didn't. They all flew away, unsure of what might come next.


	11. Chaper 7

An hour had passed since they had left Shiz. The four had hardly said a word. The cold night air got into their bones, and each pair stayed close together.

Ali looked down across the landscape of Oz. How beautiful it looked from the perspective of a bird, and how ugly it was up close, and even worse because of the changes the darkness had brought upon the land. She hadn't had time to put her hair back into its traditional braid, so it flew free, billowing behind her. The cool air let her mind flow freely, and she took the opportunity to just relax and enjoy life, for what could be one of the last times, at least, for a while.

Fae reclined, well, as much as was possible in a small bubble, in Blaise's arms. Everything always felt right there. That, and it was freezing! She secretly had many fears about the coming days. Nothing was guaranteed, not even their survival. But, she knew that Blaise would protect her. He didn't have to go with them, but he did, and she felt more love for him at that moment then any other time she could think of.

Blaise, meanwhile, had things on his mind as well. Why in Oz did his girlfriend HAVE to have chosen the bubble as her mode of transportation? Though it was better than what Amirio was on (and he inwardly laughed at the boy for having to be on it), it still wasn't comfortable standing for two hours. His brown eyes looked at the girl in his arms. He couldn't believe he was going to such lengths for her. Not that he didn't love her, he did. It was just that… this was going against his life long policy: do as little as you have to for the things you want. Yet, here he found himself, his tall, muscular figure cramped inside a bubble with his girlfriend. He would die if any of the guys had seen him like this. He was the tough guy. The one who would never shed a tear. He cared; he just didn't show it a lot (with the exception of Fae). He had a hard life. Though his family had been a well off one, he never really felt as if he 'fit.' So when the opportunity came to attend Shiz, well, let's just say it didn't take long to answer. He was a smart guy, well, when it came to some things. However, he didn't know when to admit when he was wrong. His pride was huge, and his ego could sometimes become even bigger. But, Fae was quick to bring him down. He needed her. She was the one thing that kept him sane, and kept him level headed.

Amirio and Ali sat there on the broom, Ali intent on controlling it, and Amirio intent on Ali. She just seemed so... in her element. Her hair blowing behind her like the wisps of a cloud on a summer day, her face so relaxed, yet intent on something. _"She looks so beautiful,"_ he thought fondly to himself, still not believing that this was his girlfriend. This beautiful creature was his. With a sigh, he looked out over Oz. "_Why am I here?" _he asked himself. In less than five minutes, he had come to look for his girlfriend, found her trapped, broken the window to the room, and flown off to who knows where? Yet, for some reason, it just felt right. Sure, he had plenty of questions, such as why Ali was flying a broom just like the Wicked Witch of the West, and why that had to leave so quickly from Shiz, but that didn't matter. He knew that what he was doing was what he needed to be doing. He trusted Ali and Fae, and knew that whatever it was going on, it must be serious for them to react as they did. He needed to be here, and that's what he knew was the right course. Even with all the trust he had in the two girls, his thirst for the answer to all the questions he was asking could not be quenched. He needed to know what was going on here.

"Ali?" he asked tentatively, unsure of what her response should be.

"Yes?" she replied, with her mind clearly on other matters.

""Why am I here? I mean, why me?"

"Why are you asking me? I assumed you're here because your mother gave birth to you-"

"No, not like that. I mean, why are we leaving Shiz and going somewhere that even you don't seem to be sure of, and why did you bring me along?"

Ali bit her lip and sighed. She knew he would eventually ask these questions, but she didn't know how to approach the matter. Was she to reveal her family's secret, or to respond in a very vague form? She'd barely known him for a week, but she already felt like she had known him for a lifetime. Could she trust him? With a deep breath, Ali explained everything to him. Her real parents, the darkness situation, the situation with Professor Siyamak, everything. He had so many questions, oh so many questions! She tried to answer him the best she could, but some were just unanswerable. And some questions just kept coming up, such as those about her parents.

"Your mother didn't actually melt?" he asked for the fifth time in a few minutes.

"No, did you not listen? She didn't melt, and is alive and well." _"I hope,"_ thought Ali. She or Fae hadn't heard from Glinda or Elphaba since they left their dorm room over a week ago.

"So, she wasn't really wicked?" he asked again, still trying to get his mind around the fact that the green witch who had been the ultimate personification of evil in his life was best friends with Glinda the Good and the mother of his girlfriend.

"No, she wasn't wicked! For the last time, Amirio, the Wizard was the evil one, and chose to depict her like that. All of Oz believed him, just as they had about everything else. My mother was doing the best for Oz that she could."

"I'm sorry," said Amirio meekly. He didn't want to bear the wrath of Ali, for he knew it was vicious.

"It's okay. I'm just sick of having to deal with all of this. I want a normal life. I don't want to have to deal with all of this danger and secrecy and just want to be... normal," Ali said with a small smile.

Amirio crept up closer to her on the broom, and encircled her figure with his arms. She put her head on her shoulder, and the two sat like that for a while, just enjoying the other being so close.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything, Amirio," Ali said with a small sigh. It felt so relieving to not have to handle all of this by herself, and to have someone's shoulder she could cry on, and he would know exactly what. Her life, for that small moment in time, was perfect. She didn't care about being normal, or having friends, or anything else. How could she want anything else? She had everything she found necessary to have a good life, and nothing else mattered. Her life, for that one moment, was seamless and unspoiled by anything.

Once again, though, her life remained like that for only an instant. The instantaneous snapshot of a flawless life she had just experienced was now gone. Instead, a gust of wind blew up suddenly. The wind caught the broom, and caused it to start a sudden descent to the ground.


	12. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Fae's spell blew a gust of wind under the two, but it wasn't enough to completely save them from the drop. They landed with a crash, both going unconscious upon contact with the ground. Fae quickly dropped the bubble and ran to them. She laid both of their heads in her lap, not knowing what to do. She yelled at Blaise to bring the Grimmerie over. Maybe it had a spell to help. Blaise sat there, just staring. In situations like this, he was no good to anyone. This kind of things scared him. "Well, don't just stand there! Go find help!" Fae shrieked at him.

"And what if we get caught because I do? "

"I don't care! If we don't, they may die! Now, go!" she snapped back at him.

Blaise began heading on the way that had been going, running as fast as he could. He ran for what seemed hours (but in all likelihood, was ten minutes) until he ran into a castle. He didn't question why anyone would build one out in the middle of nowhere at that moment. He ran up to the gate, and began beating on it violently. "If anyone is here, come quickly! We need help!"

Fiyero sat in the castle, worrying about his wife. Where was she? He hadn't heard from her since she had left over a week ago. So much could have happened in that time period. "At least Ali is safe," he thought to himself. Then, for the first time in over eighteen years, he heard a knocking upon the front gate. Fiyero froze up with fear. Had someone found the castle? Did someone know who was living here?

_"They can't possibly,"_ he thought. It had been over twenty years since Elphaba and himself had run away from society of Oz. No one would possibly remember them, would they? After all, no one knew that he, the Scarecrow, had gone with the Wicked Witch of the West. Slowly, he opened the door.

"Well, it took you long enough! Come on, we need help!" Blaise said, not caring that the man was a scarecrow. He needed help, and quite frankly, didn't care whom, or in this case WHAT, it came from.

"First off, who are you and WHAT are you doing on my property?" Fiyero asked angrily, hoping to fool the man into leaving.

"My name is Blaise, and my friends just . . . have been seriously hurt, and we need help." Blaise saw no way out of telling this man everything, so he told the scarecrow. "Fae, Ali, Amirio, and I were flying over and then her broom . . ."

That's all Fiyero heard. He quickly shook the boy to get him to shut up. "Where are they?" he asked, terror in his eyes. Blaise just pointed in the direction, and Fiyero took off running with all his might.

Fae was watching over the two, trying her best to use the Grimmerie to heal them. It was to no avail, though. The two remained unconscious. Out of nowhere, however, appeared a scarecrow, running as quickly to what seemed to be this exact position.

"Uncle Fiyero!" she screamed upon recognition. "You have to help us! Ali and Amirio were flying on her broom, and a sudden gust of wind blew it down. They just fell straight to the ground. We don't know what to do!" Fae was near tears now.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Shiz," asked Fiyero as he examined Ali's injuries.

"It's a long story. What can we do to help?" asked Fae, concerned for the welfare of her two friends.

"I need a levitation spell to get them back to the castle. They can't be moved."

Fae concentrated as hard as she could, and spoke the levitation spell. The two started floating upon a pillow of air. She walked and muttered the spell as they quickly went back to the castle.

Ali slowly opened her eyes. Oh, how her head hurt! She carefully looked around at her surroundings, Where was she? It looked strangely like home, but it couldn't be, could it? They hadn't been that close to the castle, or at least as far as she remembered.

"Ali! Blaise, Uncle Fiyero! She's awake!" a squeaky voice yelled from beside her bedside. Was that Fae?

"What in all of Oz is going on? Where's Amirio?" asked Ali, still dazed from what seemed like a long nap.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" asked Fae, not at all surprised by this fact. "Ali, you and Amirio fell on the broom while we were trying to reach Kiamo Ko. You've been unconscious for two days. Luckily, we were close to the castle, and we returned you here. Don't move, you don't want to reinjure yourself," said Fae in a pitying tone.

"We have to go! We can't stay here any longer than necessary! We have to find our mothers!" she said, attempting to sit up, and falling back with a wave of pain into the pillows.

"Oh no. We are staying here until you are your normal per-" she cut herself off, for 'perky' wasn't the word to describe Ali. "Despondent self!"

"No, we can't. We have to go! And where is Amirio?" said Ali, ignoring the jab. This time, though, she didn't even try to sit up.

"Not now. You can't even sit up. Besides, don't you want to spend some time with your dad?" said Fae, motioning for her uncle to come in, and then quickly slipping out of the room.

"Dad!" Ali squealed and tried to sit up to hug him. The pain came back, and Ali lay back again.

"Oh thank Oz you are okay! I don't know what I would have done if you had gotten hurt!" Fiyero said, leaning over and kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"Have you heard anything from Mom yet?" asked Ali, still concerned about her mother.

"Well, we'll talk about it when you are better." Fiyero didn't want to worry his daughter, just in case it might prolong her healing.

"I need to know now, Father. Have you heard from her?"

"Christery brought back this," he said meekly, pulling out a small, crinkled, and faded piece of paper from his pocket. Ali had inherited her mother's forceful voice. The piece of paper seemed to be a journal entry, and the more Ali read, the more alarmed she became.

Oztober 20

Things grow direr everyday. Glinda and I have been on the hunt for the center of this darkness for a week, and still have not discovered it. We are in Quadling Country, of all places. Some things have happened, that have deeply disturbed me. As we have come along, under the cloak of night, of course, we have found so many strange things. Such as last night. We found a whole village, burned to the ground. It had been destroyed sometime recently, and there were no people left in it. Just ashes and soot. There was no evidence of a struggle, or anything of the sort. It seemed as if someone had just come and set it on fire, and no one cared. I fear the darkness has penetrated far more deeply than either Glinda or I thought. I fear this force is too powerful for than both of our powers combined. The sheer change in people is astounding to us both. For instance, just three days ago we met an old schoolmate. Of course, she didn't see me (I hid behind a tree), but she did recognize Glinda. Glinda covered for herself, but this woman was so secretive and rough about everything, it was astounding. During our school days, she was a popular person, who loved fashion. Now, she seems so hardened and scared no one would have recognized her. Glinda's ca

"Is this it? Where's the rest?" said Ali, looking all over the room and in her father's hands. Nothing.

"There isn't any more. Chistery found it sometime last week. It isn't like her to leave something like that so open. Something must have happened. It's been over a week since she wrote it. I told her not to go!" Fiyero said as he wrung his hands. Could he have lost his Fabala forever?

_'That's it,'_ Ali thought to herself. No more waiting. She was through with keeping that stupid promise to her mother. As soon as she was well, they were all leaving. Her mother and aunt's life depended on it.

"It's not your fault, Dad. Mom would have gone anyway, you know that. She's so strong-willed nothing can or will happen to her."

"I just don't know Ali . . . I just don't know."

"Everything's going to be fine. I promise," said Ali. She wished she could give him a hug, but it seemed she couldn't even sit up at the moment. Ali knew she'd have to tell him that she needed to go and try to save her mother and aunt. But, the time wasn't right... not yet, anyway. Suddenly, she remembered. Amirio! Oh no, Amirio! "Dad, what about Amirio? Is he okay? Please tell me he is okay."

"He's fine. I think he and Blaise are in the library debating something or another."

Ali tried to get up and run, but her body protested. She lay back again. "Dad, could you go get her for me? Please?" she asked with the most pitiful look in her eyes.

"Sure. Just one question. Are you and he . . . . .?" he said, leaving the sentence unfinished. He remembered well enough from his college days to be careful about the question.

"If I understand you correctly, yes. Could you just go get him?" Ali asked with a blush.

"Fine," said Fiyero to his daughter. After bending down to give her a kiss on the forehead, he left Ali alone in the room. Now was the time to think. She had to carefully plan all of this. Nothing could happen to anyone. It had to be set carefully to avoid all the risks they could.

Fiyero walked into the library. Amirio and Blaise looked ready to kill each other. Blaise was shouting something about the Animals, and Amirio was taunting him. "_What luck, breaking up a fight. That's so easy when you're made of straw_," Fiyero thought to himself as he walked over to separate the boys.

"Like being treated like the Animals were? Hmm? Oh, that's right, you aren't as intelligent as me. Therefore, you shouldn't be allowed to voice your opinions, or even had a voice!" shot back Amirio with a tone that could cut a diamond in half.

"Why you little!" and with that Blaise threw his hardest punch. Fiyero stepped in just in time to intercept it so it didn't knock the other boy unconscious. "That will do, boys!" Fiyero boomed. Though he was a scarecrow, he still had his authoritative voice.

"If he wouldn't have started yelling insults like the munchkin he is, we could have had a perfectly nonviolent debate. But what he started, I am prepared to finish!" Blaise said, attempting to push the scarecrow aside, and not succeeding very well.

"If you ever would like to see Fae again, Blaise, I suggest you take my suggestion to leave Amirio alone. The same goes for you Amirio, only it applies to Ali. I came to get you for her. She's awake now."

"Yes sir," they both replied. Blaise had a smart comment on the tip of his tongue, but decided to keep it silenced. _"Who does he think he is, Fae's father? He can't keep us apart!"_ Blaise mused as he walked of to find Fae.

As Amirio walked into the room, he couldn't help but be thankful that neither of their injuries were worse. After being unconscious for a few hours, he woke up from his deep sleep. He only received scratches from the crash landing, but Ali's injuries were worse. They thought she might have broken a rib, but wasn't injured any further. A fall like that could kill someone, and both were lucky to only be hurt in the small ways they were. When Amirio finally got into the doorway, he noticed Ali had her eyes closed, intent on something far away.

As Ali opened her eyes, she found her lips engaged into a kiss from a stranger. "What in... Amirio!" she squealed from her bed.

"Miss me?" he asked with his typical grin.

"More than you can know," she said with a grin very similar to his. "I mean, don't you typically miss everyone when you've been unconscious?"

"Oh yes, most defiantly. Seriously, though, how are you? I've been worried, and well," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck and a shade of pink started to appear on his cheeks.

"I'm feel fine, except when I try to sit up. Do you know what happened to me? Fae forgot that one little detail."

"We think you broke a rib, which would explain the sitting up. I can try to prop you up with some pillows though," Amirio said. He wanted to help Ali however he could.

"Please," she said with the small grin that seemed to convey everything she had ever felt about him.

Amirio helped her get the pillows situated. Neither of them could erase the foolish grin that spread across their faces. Ali knew that that she had to tell him about his plans. She snaked her hand into his, and squeezed it tightly once she was in a sitting position.

"Amirio, we have to talk," she said hesitatingly.

"About what?" he asked as he planted a small kiss across the front of her hand.

"Well..." Ali wasn't sure how to tell him of her plans.

What?" he asked as he looked into the emeralds of Ali's eyes.

"We have to leave here. As soon as possible," Ali said as she broke the stare.

"Why? Your father has offered to let us stay as long as we need," Amirio asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Because . . . without Fae and I, there won't be an Oz."

"What?" Amirio said in shock as he dropped her hand.

"Remember that I told you about the darkness that was slowly taking over Oz?"

"I think so, but it's a little fuzzy, because of, well, you know..."

"Well, do you remember that my mother went off to try to fight it with Glinda?

"Yes, but I still don't get your point."

"Chistery- that little flying monkey you've seen around here, remember? - found this," Ali said as she gave Amirio the journal entry.

"Where's the rest?" he asked after he finished reading it.

"That's just it. There is nothing else. Nothing. We haven't heard anything in over a week. We assume the same thing goes for Nerote from Glinda. It looks like something happened, and we don't know what. That's why Fae and I have to go. We have to save our mothers, and, hopefully, save Oz."

"Save Oz? But, Ali-"

"There's not other option, Amirio. I have to. I have no choice. All I ask is that you-" Ali paused. Was this what she really wanted to do?

"That I what?"

"Come with me. Help me defeat this, this, thing that is taking over Oz!"

"I-I, uh..."

"I'd understand if you don't want to. You don't have to," said Ali, looking away.

"No, it's not that Ali. This is a major decision, and I… well, I just don't know," Amirio said as he tried to cover for his true feelings. In the back of his mind, he knew he was scared. So much could happen. He wanted to be there for Ali, but was it wrong to be scared for his own life? _"What should I do?"_ his mind asked over and over.

"Amirio, if you don't want to, just say so," Ali said, her heart feeling like a ton of bricks.

Amirio took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew what he had to do. "Ali, there is no way I would ever let you go alone. You're too important to me to let you go like that. And, if that means that I have to risk my life, that's fine with me."

He then leaned in and kissed Ali. The couple held each other tight, not sure of what the future held.

Blaise headed out the door of the library to find Fae. He needed someone to rant to, and Fae would listen. Who was this Amirio anyway? What made him think that he was so special? After the way that he had stolen his money . . . The blood rose to his face again.

He and Kliptor had left the room for twenty minutes to go to a restaurant. When they had gotten there, he realized that he had left his wallet. And when he went back to get it, all the money out of it was gone. Amirio had been the only one in the room. How could Amirio? He had tried to be nice, or at least civil to the outcast, and in return, he got robbed.

_"Well,"_ Blaise thought to himself, _"just wait till I catch him in the act."_ Oh how revenge would be so sweet! Expose the lie in front of everyone, and watch his life (what little there was of it) crumble. Ali would hate him, Fae would hate him, and Blaise would get the CONSIDERABLE amount of money back, and all would be well. Besides, Shiz didn't need lowlifes like that crawling around.

After looking in her room and the parlor, he went to the most unlikely place: the kitchen. But sure enough, there she was, her pink dress with splotches of flour covering the front and her face, and the kitchen looking like a tornado went through it.

Fae sat there, struggling with the cookie dough. Hopefully, this would make Ali cheer up. Oh, who was she kidding? Nothing would make Ali cheer up until she had found her mother. Nothing. And cookies? Ali didn't even eat that many sweets! She knew that there would be no way to avoid it. Something told her by the end of the week they would be well on their way to the center of the darkness. Was she really strong enough? This problem couldn't be fixed with a good word, or a smile and encouraging wave. No. This one had to be faced head on. And even if it scared her half to death, she was going to do it. Even if she died in the process. Just one question remained: could you still kick butt in four-inch heels?

Blaise was in shock. His girlfriend, the one who HATED cooking, and for that matter, wasn't that good at it, was in a kitchen. Oz only knew what was in that cookie dough batter. "What in Oz . . . Fae! Please tell me you didn't . . ."

"Didn't what?" Fae said with a grin. "Oh, you mean this! Well you see, I thought that I would make Ali some cookies to cheer her up. It failed. Miserably," she said with a giggle. No matter what, Fae could always find something to smile or laugh about.

"Well, at least I tried . . ." she said, once again trying to suppress giggles. "Come on. We should probably talk about something." She took a towel and wiped the flour from her face and dress, took his hand, and led him out to the back garden.

"Listen, I need to know something. I know you have come this far with me, but something tells me that I am going to have to go save Mom and Aunt Elphaba. Ali won't rest a minute until she finds them, and, to be frank, I won't either. I want to know if you are going to stay here or come." Fae decided that eloquent words weren't needed here. This was Blaise. Being blunt worked best.

His eyes didn't hesitate, and neither did his speech. "I am coming with you. There is no need to even ask. You say the word, and I'm there." Blaise was not the eloquent kind of guy. Say what you mean and be done with it. And though he usually kept the emotions to himself, with Fae, he let his guard down.

They stood there in each other's arms. Somehow, they knew trouble was on the horizon. But if they faced it together, nothing could go wrong. Or could it?


	13. Chapter 9

U1unbeknownst to our friends, a dark cloud was rising above a small village in Quadling Country. The cloud looked like a thunderhead, and carried a terrible storm, which it unleashed along its long path. Under the cover of night, it sent thunder and lighting to the ground, causing no one who saw it to suspect anything. However, this cloud was sinister, and looked almost solid. It wasn't like a cloud that would bring rain to a dry field. This was one that brought devastation to each thing in its path. Inside the cloud was a stone, dark as the night, and as large as a quaxwood tree. The stone was cold to the touch, and had it contained life, would have been the most heartless and cruel being to have ever set foot on the land of Oz. As its shadow fell over the Emerald City palace, it came over it like a fog, and cover the green building with darkness.

As the week went by, Ali's condition improved. By the end of the week, she was able to walk around again, despite flashes of pain that would occasionally hit her. Everyone in the castle was relieved, except for one.

However, he missed them all. Fae and Amirio had been plotting with Ali since she first came out of unconsciousness.

However, he missed them all. Fae and Amirio had been plotting with Ali since she first came out of unconsciousness. At night, after the scarecrow had retired for the night, Fae would sneak into Ali's room to plan and scheme. Ali felt slightly guilty about leaving her father like she was going to have to, but there was no other choice.

"Well," Fae said finally on the sixth night, "I think tomorrow night is the night. Do or die."

"I guess. When shall we leave?" Ali asked, ready to get out of the castle, but still nervous.

"Right after Uncle Fiyero goes to bed. We'll have to cover a lot of ground before morning if we want to be able to get away without him finding us," she replied, feeling a rush of exhilaration as she planned this event. She did feel a bit bad about leaving without a word, but Uncle Fiyero would understand, wouldn't he?

"You're right," Ali said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she yelled, wondering if whoever it was had been standing there listening.

"Who else?" Amirio asked as he quickly moved into the room and shut the door. He came up to Ali and gave her a peck on the cheek, and then sat down. "So, what's the full plan? And when are we leaving?"

"And what makes you think that we will tell you?" Fae said, thinking that this boy was quite easy to mess with in the head.

"Well, you two aren't the only ones laying down your lives for this. The three of us are in this together," he said, feeling slightly hurt that they would make so little of the sacrifice he was making.

"First off, there are four of us. You forget Blaise," Fae shot back, feeling that there had really be no need for that last insult to her boyfriend. "You two need to discuss this yourselves. I'm going to tell Blaise," and she headed out of the room silently.

"Fae! I thought we agreed to not tell him until tomorrow!" Ali knew that Blaise could ruin it all, much more quickly than any other person in their foursome.

Though Fae heard that last comment, she didn't care. If she had the right to tell her boyfriend, she had the right to tell hers. He was making the same sacrifice! Growing angry, she knew it would be best if she didn't turn back to make the hateful remark that rested on her tongue.

With a sigh, Ali outlined the plan for Amirio. "We leave tomorrow night, just as soon as my father goes to sleep. We plan to cover a lot of ground, and go into Quadling Country, considering that was the last location that we heard from either my mother or Fae's. Once we get there, we just go where we find a lead."

"Isn't that a little, well, unpredictable? And is Blaise really going with us?"

"We don't know much more, Amirio. That's as much that we can plan for. And yes, Blaise is coming. Despite his, well, brightness, he'll be a good asset."

"Oh yeah. If we need someone to lie our way out of a situation, he's our go to guy," Amirio spitefully replied.

"Amirio! He's not that bad. I just ask that you don't fight with him. Please," Ali begged Amirio. She knew the two could be vicious, especially when they were fighting. They didn't need that to worry about that.

"Fine, but if he accuses me of stealing one more time . . .."

"He won't. I promise. Now, we all need to go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"You're right, as usual. Goodnight, Ali," Amirio said before he put her face in his hands and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Goodnight, Ami," Ali said after their lips parted. She had started calling him Ami occasionally as a pet name.

Fae, her path lit by the torch she had with revenge stolen from Amirio's room, headed to Blaise's chamber. She could feel her anger growing with every minute. Amirio was fine in small doses and when his ego wasn't taking over the whole room! She knew Blaise shared her dislike for him, but she had to support Ali's happiness. So she decided not to tell Blaise of the incident, lest that cause both of the girls more pain than was necessary.

"Blaise?" she said as she gently opened the door, hoping that he hadn't gone to sleep yet. "Blaise, are you awake?"

"Very much so. Why are you still awake?" Blaise asked.

"Blaise, we have to talk. Ali and I have decided when we are leaving," she said, once again cutting the frill from her talk with him.

"Well, when is it?"

"We decided that tomorrow night would be best." Fae went and sat on the bed, putting the torch in its holder.

Blaise sat up a little farther and rubbed his eyes. "That soon?" It didn't seem like just yesterday that they had gotten there, and now they were leaving. He wasn't scared. He just . . . he feared for the girls. Would they be strong enough to handle all the trials of this?

"I know. But we have to. We have had to wait to long already. I mean, our mothers might be . . . oh Blaise!" She finally let go of all the emotion she had penned up inside, and burst into tears. She buried her head into his chest and continued the shrill cry.

If Blaise had been a much less caring boyfriend, he might have wanted his girlfriend to quit the soprano shriek of hers. But luckily for Fae, he isn't. He sat there patiently (one of the first things he had done patiently in his life) and let her pour out her fears and worries to him.

"Most of all," she said, beginning to calm down, "I am afraid that we are too late."

"You don't know that. Fae, trust me, we are going to make it in time. We are going to save Oz. I promise."

Blaise looked at his girlfriend, and for the first time saw a side of her he had rarely ever seen. The weak Fae. Not the confident, poised college student, but the scared young woman.

They sat for a long time like that, Her gently crying, and him stroking the golden curls. And to think, Fiyero slept in the room across the hall, unconscious of all the commotion under the castle roof.

The next day dragged by slowly. The four of them walked around on pins and needles. One false word and all their plans could shatter. Later in the afternoon, Blaise took Fiyero hunting so the girls could get everyone packed.

Fae pouted as she looked at the various clothes that she had laying out on the bed. Even in the midst of their escape, she had managed before hand to gather a few (okay, seven) dresses together. Now she was going to have to leave behind five! That was like asking her to cut off her hair. It seemed impossible. Ali sat in the corner, sewing some last minute adjustments to her simple black traveling dress. She only was taking on, besides the one she would wear. There was no need to take more than they had to. It would only weigh them down.

"How are you ever going to move in those things, Fae? I mean the green one, possibly. But the rest?" she shook her head as she looked from poofy skirt to lace frills and back again.

Fae just sighed. "As much as I hate it, I think you might be right. I will have to cut the skirts down on . . . these two," as she pulled out a pink dress and a green dress. Both were done in the latest fashion, which was hard enough to move in on a regular day, and it would only be intensified when they were out on their own. She was already planning on wearing her white traveling dress when they left, for it was the most practical thing she had. "Do you want to help me make some adjustments to them?" Ali could sew and make things look beautiful and as if they had been made that way. Fae just made messes.

"Fine, fine. I'll help," Ali said with a giggle. "But first, you must promise me you'll leave the room and won't come back until I'm finished.

"But, just promise me to keep some of my style with them. Please? And no black. You know it does nothing for my complexion," she begged, scared at what she had just agreed to.

"I'm not going to dye them, Fae. But I won't promise anything else. Now, go away!" Ali said as she pushed Fae out of the room. Once that was done, she smiled a wicked smile. "This is going to be fun,"" she thought to herself. She took the first dress, and within five minutes, any frill that had been on it was gone. All that was left was the embroidered under layer. "Perfect," she thought to herself as she trimmed the bottom to make it uneven, a beautiful touch. She also cut down the straps, and resewed the buttons, hooks and eyes, and snaps that crisscrossed across the back to make them much simpler to fasten. When she was finished with the first dress, she took a good look at it. "Understated beauty," she thought to herself as she surveyed her handiwork. She then picked up the pink dress. It had a skirt full of tulle and fluff, which would make anyone look like a frosted cupcake. The skirt was cut down to leave two under layers of silk, which would blow in the wind or swish with any movement. The top was more difficult. It was beaded with an elaborate design, and that simply wouldn't work. With a snip of the scissors, beads quickly covered the floor as the thread the strung them together was taken from them. Ali fixed the neckline to scallop and gently go across the freckle that rested below her collarbone's dip. Finally, she was done

"You can come back, Fae!" she called.

Fae walked in, and with one look she gave a shriek. "You, you, how could you? The beadwork, the frills! All gone!" she sank into a chair and felt the life almost go out of her. "Couldn't you have left one?"

"I just, I just, oh my dresses! My beautiful dresses!" Fae knew that in the long run, and they WERE in an understated way beautiful, but they were beautiful before. That, and she wasn't about to admit it to Ali.

"We have to be ready to go, Fae, There's no time to worry about your dresses. Come on, get packed. We don't have much longer."

"I know," the tiny blond replied, looking over her dresses with a wary eye. She would later come to thank Ali for those adjustments, but at the moment she felt an almost hilarious sadness as she saw the beads lying on the floor. They began to pack up the boys, and prayed to that Unnamed God that they would be successful as they broke into the night.

I wish that I could say that Blaise was having a better time with Fiyero. But he wasn't. 'Amirio, as always, got off easy,' he grumbled to himself as the thought of the other young man lounging in the library came to his mind. But he was the only one with any kind of skills of this sort (he had heckled Amirio to no end over this). His bones ached, his head hurt, and he was out of breath from keeping up with Fiyero.

As a scarecrow, Fiyero had no bones. Therefore he could go for miles and miles without even breaking a sweat- literally! Finally the thought occurred to him that the boy might need some rest. "Do you want to stop for a while?" he asked Blaise, looking over his shoulder.

"Yes! I am about to pass out!" Blaise sunk into the grass and leaned back on one of the trees.

Fiyero pulled out the canteen that was slung over his shoulder and handed it to Blaise. His companion gratefully took a swing and offered it back to Fiyero. Fiyero felt a sting inside. It still hurt to think about him going from human to straw. "I can't. I'm straw, so it wouldn't do any good."

Blaise instantly felt like an idiot. But there was nothing he could do now. He sat staring up at limbs in the trees. The silence was weird for him. He had been spending almost all of his time with Fae lately, and his ears became used to hearing her constant chatter. He tried to create conversation with Fiyero, praying that the girls would send Amirio with the signal to come back soon.

"So, um, how is life out here? I mean, don't you miss human contact?"

"I have my wife..." Fiyero said automatically. He then bit his lip remembering that he may not have her anymore. "Well, sort of. But, I get to live with those I love. That's all the human contact I need."

"But I mean, from what Fae said, you were the socialite as Shiz. What made you give it all up for one woman?" Blaise asked. He was beginning to see a lot of himself in this guy.

"I... I don't know. I guess it was love. I was captain of the guard, and engaged to her mother at one point. I remember that day. I saw her, and I don't know. I just knew that I loved her," Fiyero really didn't like discussing his wife when she was in danger.

Blaise wisely put two and two together and changed the subject. "So, you were Mr. Popular at Shiz from what I hear."

Fiyero gave a small smile at the memory of his past. "Yes. My reputation was scandalous, or 'scandalicious' as all the girls said. I was kicked out of countless colleges before I was brought to Shiz. I don't know what made me want to be so brainless, but that was me."

"Sounds like me. I think Shiz was only my third college, but still. I am just glad I am a junior. One more year and then I am out of there," Blaise said, building his castle in the air.

Suddenly he heard Amirio ran up behind them. Blaise chuckled to himself, for one thing Amirio couldn't do was run. "Guys! The girls have supper on the table, so its time to come back."

Blaise and Fiyero got their weapons together and followed the out of breath Amirio back to the castle. All three wondered what the girls had done to the kitchen, because neither could cook.

They walked in, and surprisingly found out that the kitchen wasn't in flames or covered in flour and various things. Instead there was a delicious meal laid out on the castle's dining room table. "How in Oz? Fae, Ali, how did you do it?" Fiyero asked, totally confused.

"Oh, it was easy!" Ali exclaimed as she hid the Grimmerie behind her back.

Blaise saw it in a flash. He yanked it out from behind her back. "I can only imagine how long this took!" he said to the two of them with a laugh.

"Well, what can we say? We didn't want to kill anyone!" Fae exclaimed, admitting that she was an awful cook.

They ate in silence, four of them waiting in anticipation for the night to come. Fiyero sensed tension in the room, but he couldn't figure out why it was there. After what seemed like a month (when it was actually only a few hours), Fiyero retired.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go to bed. Thanks for the hunt, Blaise. I had a good time," he said as he stood up from his chair in the library.

"Good night, Dad," Ali said as she got up and hugged her father, trying to keep the tears back.

"Night Uncle Fiyero," said Fae from the corner of the living room, trying to pretend to read a book. Amirio glanced over her way, looked at the book, and flipped it right side up.

"Oh!" she said with an exclamation. "That's why I couldn't read it!" She inwardly groaned at herself for her stupidity and even trying to pretend to be preoccupied.

Fiyero headed toward the door, and before opening it, looked back at the four kids (well, they were kids to him) in the room. He didn't dream that it would be the last time he would see them for a long time.

As they heard the door shut to his room, they all stood up. "I guess we're all ready?" Ali asked, trying to hold back all her emotion.

Fae slipped her hand into Blaise's, his almost swallowing hers whole. "We are," she said, hoping that the next time they were at this castle, their mothers would be with them.

"Well, then... let's go," Amirio said as he opened the door and held it for the girls.

They all walked out, and gathered their various packs, none carrying more than a backpack. Ali tossed the Grimmerie into her pack, and grabbed the broom. They walked out onto the tower's balcony, and Fae conjured up the bubble. Ali said the words, and the broom started to float. They all boarded their various transportations, and left without a look back.


	14. Chapter 10

Fae woke up that morning, not quite sure of where she was. What on earth was BLAISE doing there? And why was there straw in her hair? Before she had chance to panic further, the memories flooded back into her brain like a cool ocean wave on a hot day.

She moved silently, trying not to disturb Blaise. Of course, the boy could sleep through a twister, so there wasn't much a chance of him stirring. She walked up the loft stairs of the barn they had resided. She needed to wake Ali so they could decide what their next course of action was.

Ali was lying in Amirio's arms, peacefully sleeping. They looked so cute like that! But Fae had a streak of evil run through her. She crept up to the two as close as she dared, and with her highest voice, shrieked "WAKE UP!"

Ali sat straight up, and Amirio sat up as he squeezed Ali tighter, trying to protect her from whatever that hideous thing was that had just woken them up.

"Fae!" Ali said as she realized where the high-pitched squeal had come from. "I thought we were supposed to get as much sleep as possible!"

"If I can't sleep, neither can you!" Fae replied, sticking her tongue out. "Besides, we have planning to do."

"How mature of you, Fae," Amirio said dryly as he rubbed his eyes and stretched. "We needed to be woken up with a squeal from something that sounded like a pig. So, where's Blaise? You don't go anywhere without him," he said as his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Well, Amirio, I figured you might want to get up earlier to get a head start on your stealing for the day," Fae quickly retorted. She loathed this boy with every fiber of her being.

"I did not steal that money," Amirio said with a steely glare.

"What's all the arguing about?" Blaise asked sleepily. Fae's sequel had even woken him up!

"Your lies, what else?" Amirio said with a harsh tone.

Blaise hadn't woken up on the right side of the bed in the first place. Now, this Amirio was going to smart him off THIS early in the afternoon? Blaise was on him in a second. "Read my lips. Leave my girlfriend alone. I don't care what you say about that money. But, if you lay a hand on her, I promise..."

"What money?" Ali asked. She hadn't heard about any of this.

"Your boyfriend happens to be the world's dumbest pick pocket!" Blaise said.

"One day, Blaise and... whatever his roommate's name is went out to lunch. I happened to be in the room, trying to meet the people in my dorm. They asked me to lock it up when I left. Brightest bulbs in the box, aren't they? But that's beside the point. Blaise left his wallet, and found money gone. He then accused me of stealing it!" Amirio said with his teeth gritted.

"Accused? How about caught you! That seems like a much better term for it!" Blaise said, while Fae pulled at his arm to get him to let go of Amirio.

"You lie! I never stole that money you... you... gold-digger!" Amirio said as he raised his fists.

Blaise was fed up with this. The boy had had the wallet in his hand when he had entered the room! His reflexes took over, and with one swift movement, bloodied Amirio's nose.

After Amirio recovered his wits from the shock, he took his fists to Blaise's eye. Before either of the girls could do anything about it, the two were having a barroom brawl.

"Boys!" Ali screamed as she tried to break the two up. With Fae's help, they separated the two.

"Boys, I am so ashamed! Not only were you fighting, which is a disgrace to your manners and upbringing, but also you were fighting in front of ladies! What would my mother say? We are out here, on our own, and right now Ali and I have bigger things to worry about than whether or not you two are going to kill each other! We have to worry about our MOTHERS being killed! Now if you two can't get alongand get your act together, I suggest you make your way back to Shiz! I don't care if there is the Dark Force there or not! I won't stand for you adding stress to our already heavy stress loads. Now, there's the door. Who is going?" Fae asked with fire burning in her eyes as she opened the door to the barn.

The boys sat there stunned. Never would they have guessed Fae would burst out with that.

"Are your tongues stuck in your mouths? Are you going or not?" Ali asked, in full agreement with Fae.

"Now, now cupcake," Blaise said, thoroughly kissing up to Fae, "You know we didn't mean anything by it."

"Ali, you know I still love you," Amirio said as she stroked her face.

"Lovely sucking up, boys," Ali said with her eyebrows knitted.

"Ali and I are going to go discuss what our next move is. When we come back, if you are leaving, you should be gone," Fae said as the two quickly left the barn and went to the nearby stream.

"Well I think that was just lovely!" Fae said sarcastically.

"Yes, a lovely way to start my morning. You did deal with it nicely though," Ali said, meaning every word she said.

"Well, you mean your night. But thank you. Who knows? I just might have a maternal streak in me after all! But that's not we want to discuss. We have to decide what our plan is. Which I assume you are going to take care of it, right?"

"Well... Um... Not really," Ali said as she blushed. "I thought you'd help me!"

"I managed to get us here. Now you are going to have to get us from here to there I am afraid. Besides, the goal is to FIND our mother's, not get lost." Fae knew the one thing she couldn't do was direction.

"That's not fair! I helped too. But, I'll come up with something. Frankly, I don't think we can have much of one. We follow our leads. The only thing we know is to go to Quadling Country. Do you think you'll be recognized by anyone there?"

"I might, but you most likely won't. "

"Why would they recognize me? I mean, being cooped up in a castle for eighteen years of your life doesn't get you out there much!" Ali said, her voice saturated with sarcasm.

"Well, what do we do when we get there?"

"Look for the darkness, I guess. Do we really have any idea where our mothers are?" Ali asked, despair growing by the minute.

"Not really. I guess we just have to trust our instincts."

"Let's hope we have good instincts," Ali said before she started staring out into space. This was a bad idea. They didn't even know where they were going! They couldn't develop a plan! Did they even have a shred of hope that they could rescue their mothers? Were they even alive? Even thought she knew that negative thinking wasn't good for this, she couldn't help but do it. She was scared. Why did Fae have to give the boys the option of leaving? Truth be told, she needed someone's shoulder to cry on other than a good friend. She wanted someone outside of the issue that she could cry with. Maybe the boys would be the key to saving Oz. If they were, and they weren't there, what would happen? Would Oz disappear for forever, along with those in it?

Though Ali thought negatively, Fae took a different approach. On that long cold flight from Kiamo Ko, she had come to realize that negative thoughts weren't going to get her anywhere in this world. Hadn't her mother always taught her to be encouraging and put on a smile? The old ways brought comfort to her aching soul. She would be the cheery voice in the band. She couldn't let the others lose hope. For if they lost hope, there wasn't any hope for Oz. Her mother and Aunt Elphaba were alive. They had to be! No one could over take them.

The two girls walked back to the barn, the sun setting behind them. In an hour they would take flight again, heading toward the unknown Quadling Country. Though they thought no one knew where they were, the one that mattered did. That, my friends, is where the problems really begins . . .


	15. Chapter 11

The Emerald City. For years, it was heralded as Oz's brightest city, in every aspect of the word. Now, fights, danger, and most of all, the darkness, ravaged it. The fog had settled over the Palace, and it seemed to tarnish the emerald building. It didn't shine, as if it knew that goodness was no longer harbored in its walls.

The palace no longer held a ruler who would take charge of their land, or one who would try and take Oz down a better path. While the darkness ate away at Oz, this man did not care. Instead of fighting it, or even trying to take a stand, he made a truce with it. He became the representative to the people, the pawn in a deadly game. From his neck hung the telltale black stone, filling our wayward Nerote with anger, hostility, and ultimately, manipulated him to believing that his wife and daughter were the quintessence of evil.

Nerote awoke that morning, feeling the sentiments that were now constantly brewing in him. Anger, resentment, and hatred. How had he ever loved that woman? How had he let Glinda into his heart? And now, this group of foolish children thought they could gain Oz back to its former state of goodness? _"Ha! Let them try!"_ he thought to himself, a small smirk growing across his face.

He went to the throne room and sat, fiddling with the stone hanging from his neck. He couldn't even imagine how he had sat so long as second fiddle to Glinda. Now, he was in charge, and where was she? In a prison cell with that imposter Wicked Witch, Elphaba, awaiting trial with him! He would make them pay for those years of misery, years of being ignored...

Suddenly, there was a bang at the doors. "Enter!" he shouted, sitting erect at his throne. The guard dragged in two women, and even at a distance, he could tell it was Glinda and Elphaba. The guards pushed them down in front of him and left.

The two stood up slowly. Nerote took a minute to study them. If only Oz could see they're once glorious queen! Her hair was unkempt, her dress tattered, and bruises covered her small body. Yet, she stood with the same air that she always possessed, and that enraged him. Elphaba stood besides her, standing as tall as she could. She kept her constantly defiant air about her, but Nerote could tell she had been worn down. She stared at him with hatred and contempt in her eyes.

Nerote walked up to Glinda and tilted her chin in the air as if to examine her face.

"Well, well, well! The two most powerful ladies in all of Oz in my captivity. Really, I thought you were smarter than that," he said, his voice as smooth as silk.

He let Glinda's chin down and looked at her for a moment. She kept silent, not saying a word. Then he turned to Elphaba. "And you, you of all people couldn't say a levitation spell and save yourselves? I must admit ladies, I am disappointed."

Elphaba's whole body shook with anger at that moment. "And you Nerote, consumed by evil, and don't even try to resist? You are true disgrace in this room!" she spat back like venom.

Nerote wouldn't take this! Wasn't he more powerful than she now? He shoved Elphaba, causing her to fall to the ground.

Glinda was enraged! How dare he! How could she have ever loved this man? She marched up to him, "You vile snake! I will make you pay for all you have done to us! For the betrayal, for our treatment, for everything!" She spat in his face, and began to chant with all her might.

"Guards!" Nerote shouted, seeing the lighting spark above his head. The guards rushed in, and grabbed the women, who struggled to be free. "You will be the one paying dearly for this!" Nerote shouted, irately. "Take them to the stone!"

The guards waited for no other command. With Glinda and Elphaba still struggling to break free, they were dragged down the hall, and into the room. Glinda's shrieks of terror cut into the bone of everyone in the palace, except Nerote.

Nerote stomped into his chamber, angered with himself that he had not shown more authority. He would see no further audiences today. For now, he would satisfy his rage by planning out how to capture the four youth, who were trying to fight the inevitable.

Fae stood, waiting on the other three before she conjured up her bubble. She was glad the boys had decided to stay (whether out of fear of her wrath or not). They might be needed later on. She pulled her pink cape around her. The sky was already night, and the wind gave a lonely howl. Not even the stars twinkled, as if they had given up hope for Oz themselves.

She sighed and sat down on the roof of the barn. Keeping a smile plastered on her face seemed to get harder every second. For every second they had to wait, they were one more second away from finding their mothers. She wiped away a silent tear that rolled down her cheek. She had to be the happy one. Otherwise, the others would lose hope. So, even if she didn't believe in herself, she had to personify goodness, as her mother had done.

Ali walked out onto the roof and sat beside Fae, fiddling with the point of her hat. "Are you nervous?" she asked quietly.

"A little. I've never been to Quadling Country before."

"I've heard they aren't exactly the smartest beings. The darkness was smart. Starting its reign of terror in an area where no one would question it." Ali stared out at the lonely sky. A blanket of the blackest fabric ever found stretched out in front of them. It seemed no light could penetrate it. Was the darkness like this? Once it left it's stain, was anything able to get through it? Who's heart could ever be that cruel? Only a monster could be like that.

"Where are the boys?" Fae asked, not liking the silence that seemed to form between them.

"Probably fighting again," Ali said moodily. Despite their warnings and threats, the boys still seemed to detest each other as much as they had before.

"Well, you can't force them to be friends, I guess. I wish Amirio wouldn't have felt the need to steal the money though. Blaise is a generous enough guy. He would have loaned it."

"Blaise? Generous? What land do you come from? Kansas?" Ali asked. She knew that Blaise would never bee known as generous, at least, not to herself or Amirio.

"Well at least he doesn't steal to make his money!" Fae shot back. She was shocked at her own words. Could the darkness possibly affecting their relationship too?

"At least Amirio's ego doesn't fill the whole room!" Ali shot back. She knew that what she was doing was detrimental to everything they were trying to accomplish, but she didn't care right now. She wouldn't know until later what a dangerous mistake that was.

"You little . . . I should have known Amirio would have turned you against me! You hate Blaise all because that precious Amirio tells you to! "You little . . ." Without hesitating Fae yanked out the Grimmerie and began to recite. She was in a fit of rage. She wouldn't take a single drop more of Ali insulting Blaise unfairly!

"Ki jay li mert do, ki jay li mert do!" Fae chanted over and over again. Ali suddenly found her body thrown onto the slant of the roof! What was going on?

"You fool! I am not a puppet! Unlike you, I have a boyfriend who likes me for what's inside!" Ali screamed as she used brute force to somehow get Fae. All knowledge she had had of the Grimmerie had disappeared, and was replaced by anger that burned hotter than acid. Fae wasn't hard to pick up, for as tiny as she was she didn't weigh that much. "BLAISE!" she shrieked, scared that Ali might actually throw her off.

"Like being scared for you own life? Do you?" Ali said as she held Fae above her head. "You know I could drop you at any second," she sneered.

Blaise and Amirio rushed onto the scene at that moment. "Fae!" Blaise shouted, terrified at seeing his girlfriend choking by . . . was that ALI? He ran to her aide, and with a quick motion, managed to grab Fae away from her clutches. But Ali lost her balance and started sliding down the side of the roof. "Ali!" Amirio yelled as he ran as fast as possible to catch his Ali from certain death.

He was too late though. Ali held on to the side for dear life, crying and screaming. She couldn't hold on much longer. Her hat fluttered to the ground. "Amirio! Help me!" she shrieked.

Amirio grabbed one hand, and tried to pull her up to the roof. He wasn't strong enough by himself though. It was hard enough to pull another person up to a slanted roof, but even harder by yourself. "Blaise, I need help," Amirio grunted as he gritted his teeth, trying to hold onto Ali.

"Why should I? She tried to kill Fae! Let her hang for a minute and see how she likes it!"

His softer side gave in. He quickly went over, and edged himself to the side. He grabbed her hand and yanked her up, causing her dress to tear a little on the side.

Ali lay there on the roof, trying to catch her breath and realizing what had happened in the past few minutes. Amirio quickly rushed to her aid, but she pushed him away. Despite this, Amirio picked her up and carried her back to safety inside the barn.

"Not so much fun to be attempted to be killed now is it?" Fae shot back. She was surprised at herself. This wasn't her! Why was she acting like this?

"I... I..." Ali stuttered, not sure of what had just happened. Did she really do that?

"You know what? Save it. Blaise and I are leaving. I can find our mothers quicker without you holding me down." Fae said. She felt like she could never forgive Ali for the terrible thing she had done.

Blaise looked at his girlfriend carefully for a moment. She was wearing a strange necklace that he hadn't noticed before. "Fae, when did you get that?"

Fae glanced down at her collarbone. There it was. The black stone. She was aghast! That must be what was causing her to behave so strangely! She yanked hers off then hurriedly went to Ali. Sure enough, she had one too.

"Where... Where did we get these?" Ali asked as she stared at the stone dangling from the leather string it was on. After pulling it off her neck, she couldn't help but stare.


	16. Chapter 12

Nerote reclined in a chair by the fireplace in his bedroom. His head in his hands, he stared at the flames, recalling bygone days with anger and yet . . . could it be . . . a hint of fondness? He tried to shake the feeling, but it wouldn't move. He struggled like this for a while, and finally succumbed to the wave of memories that engulfed him.

Days when he wasn't Nerote, but the old him. The person that had been hidden for years, all because of that wretched sorceress. He looked at his hands. These weren't his hands! They were the hands of a body he had dreamed of, yet now it seemed ugly and a disgrace in his eyes. _"Nerote! Ha! What kind of a name is that?"_ he thought to himself, throwing another glance to the door, as if to make sure no one could hear his thought.

He longed for the old days. The days of simplicity. The days where he wasn't Nerote the ruler, or Nerote the husband of Glinda. He wanted to go back in time, turn the time dragon's hands back 20 years ago, when he had been a college student. When all he had been was a college student by the name of Boq.

He wasn't stupid. He had learned long ago that Elphaba wasn't the one who had changed him into that horrible tin man. Or, at least, that wasn't what she wanted to happen. Yet the anger still burned inside him. He needed to hate someone, and Elphaba took the place of Nessarose.

After he had 'melted' her (he wished he had known then what he knew now) he had gone back home and was hit with a realization: this was what he was known as. He was never going to be Boq the human. All Oz simply knew him as the Tin Man who had helped kill the Wicked Witch of the West. He hated the whole prospect of life like that. He hated knowing that, now, he could never be with Glinda. And, most of all, he hated life.

Things continued like this for weeks. He simply sat and stared at his hands. This wasn't him! Why couldn't the real him escape this prison house that was his body? He wanted to be human! He would practically be willing to trade his soul for it. Little did he know that that was the price he would have to pay.

He looked at his black necklace, the dust like smoke constantly swirling, in turmoil, like his soul. _"What soul?"_ he thought to himself with an evil chuckle. _"I gave that up long ago. And for what? For this wretched life!"_ He knocked everything off the mantle, and stood breathing heavily for a moment. He laid his head back onto his hands. Why did he ever accept that offer?

The stone had been a trinket he spotted on one of his many walks, while he was contemplating his fate with hate and bitterness. It had caught his eye, even though it wasn't anything special. Just a black stone, much like quartz. Yet, something made him keep it. He had simply sat it on the mantle. But, at night, he caught himself waking up, thinking he heard voices.

He tried to dismiss it as a simple creek of his new tin body, but something told him it was more. Much more. One morning he woke up, and prepared to go about his morning routine of oiling himself. But when he went to begin at his finger joints, he stared in shock. His fingers! They were flesh! He ran to the mirror, and looked. The rest of him human! It wasn't his face though. To him, it didn't matter. He was human again!

He ran back into his kitchen. Black fog covered the entire room. He couldn't explain it, but something made him walk into the center. Even he didn't quite remember what had happened after that, but his mission was apparent. He was to go into the Emerald City as a new man with a new identity. This new man, Nerote Zanig, was to capture the heart of Glinda the Good.

From there, the rest was history. He swept Glinda off her feet, using his newfound courtly manners, and his story of being a prince. He showered he with the attention he had always longed to. It seemed to him to be paradise.

Their wedding had be perfect, as was everything that Glinda had her hand in. Pink flowers covered everything, and it was a time of joy and celebration. He and Glinda we overjoyed at the news that she was expecting a child, a girl, nonetheless. But the name Glinda had decided on enraged him more than words can tell. She wanted to name the baby no other name than Elphaba.

He couldn't even call the baby by name when she was born. He decided to christen her with the nickname Fae, hoping that it would take some of the sting out of the memory. But it didn't.

Years passed, and he fell in the shadows of Glinda. This isn't what he had wanted! He had dreamed of being a team with Glinda! Working side by side, sharing in their glory! But the people of Oz only had room enough in their heart for she and Fae. He now began to wear the black stone around his neck constantly.

It angered him further who his wife and daughter would often be gone for a week at the time, on "public relations" trips, to which he wasn't allowed to attend. The stone seemed to whisper to him on those nights by himself, "Trust not, trust not."

Nerote tried to drive the voices from his mind, but they were always there, lurking around every thought he took. The more he heard, the more he agreed with what it said. He had been pushed from what he deserved. Glinda didn't care about him. Fae wasn't his child. The words ate him up inside, until his heart and his soul were as black as coal.

He deserved to have that throne! Not Glinda! He was a much more competent ruler! He had to find a way to overthrow her. Years passed. The stone continued to mutter its phrase, "Trust not, trust not." And then, the stone grew into its own, almost sharing his body.

He knew the whole plan before it even began. Something inside told him the darkness was coming. And when Glinda had taken the "extended" trip, he knew exactly what she was up to. He seized the opportunity. _"And now?"_ he thought to himself, stirring the fire. "Now I have all I ever wanted. But it still isn't enough!" he said as he pounded his fist against the mantle. A servant knocked on the door to bring him his nightly tea. He rejected it, saying he was retiring to his bed early that night, due to the stress the prisoners had caused him.

And though he lay there all night, sleep never came. Glinda's memory haunted him. He could hear her shrieks over and over again. Finally he resided himself to the fact that sleep wouldn't come, and laid there, his whole inner and outer self tossing and turning.


	17. Chapter 13

A.N.- Hey everyone! With this chapter, you are officially caught up with our Verdigris readers: sorry it took so long, but I went through an extra editing process for y'all (don't you feel special?), and spare time for me has been at absolute minimum lately. But, now you're caught up. We appreciate all the reviews we've gotten, and I'll respond to them in a second (big cookies for all our reviewers!). Firstly, though, we appreciate all the support you, as our readers on have given us. It means a lot to get this kind of response. I know the beginning was rather slow, but things will be moving pretty quickly from here on out. I can't tell you how long it will be exactly, because that isn't determined yet (though we do have a general plot structure). We'll also probably be starting a live journal with our fic on it, our various one shots written by either me or GG, and maybe some snippets of chapters if we take a while to get one up. We hope you'll enjoy it, and I'll give you the link when it's ready for viewing. Now, onto author's response!

Sinfulpurgatory: Thanks for sticking with our fic through what we've got so far. We really appreciate, and I know some of it (especially the very beginning) must have seemed… well, not so hot, and very fluffy. But I'm happy that you have still stuck with us. Thanks for all your reviews!

Bubblesnbrooms: Thanks! Our Verdigris readers show up yet again…  We love you guys, and how you're always responding. We appreciate the review! Just curious, what's your SN on there?

Countrybutterfly: Thanks! We try to be original. 

Zafr0: Thanks for sticking with us also! We love tossing out our cliffhangers! Also glad that you think we're doing good work, and we hope our fic will stay that way (that's why it takes forever for new chapters!). Also very happy you didn't expect the Boq twist. We didn't either. In fact, we had Boq penciled in as another characters father (and he may still appear later…), but we changed it at the last minute. I think it's one of our best chapters, though GG (my writing partner) wrote it all…

Emmyruth: Thanks for the review and the positive feedback!

ElizabethArduena: Thanks for the best fic thing! I'd have to say we're far from that (my personal favorite: Night Angel Grounded, but that's besides the point…), but we sure do like to think we are! ;) Also, what is your screen name on Verdigris?

ElphabaThropp: Thanks! We love the boyfriends too. They're so much fun to write!

Anyways, thanks for all the reviews everyone! Cookies to everyone who gives us one, and CHEESECAKE (my personal favorite cake) to anyone who gives constructive criticism! Ok, just a review gets cheesecake! But seriously, if we're doing something wrong, we want to know what we can improve on. A cookie if you read all of this!

Thanks everyone,

DE

The broom and bubble flew over Quadling Country; its passengers searching for shelter from the impeding daylight that would soon try to illuminate the darkness of the night.

"There. That abandoned looking place. Would that work?" Amirio asked as he pointed to a small, grayish tinged home that was clearly in need of repairs. The roof had holes in it, and the wooden walls seemed to have rotted, leaving it a skeleton of what it once was.

"Anything will work for now," Ali said as she steered the broom towards the shack and motioned to Fae to follow her. Soon, they were standing in front of the building.

"How... quaint," Fae said uncertainly as she examined the home.

"Don't you mean how vile?" Blaise asked. He clearly was disgusted with what could become their shelter.

"We have no other choice, Blaise. We can't be outside while the sun is up. You know that," Ali chastised him as nicely as possible. She was in no mood for one of his arguments.

"Lets just go in," Amirio said wearily as he went to open what was left of the front door. The place was clearly abandoned, and it looked like it hadn't been occupied for years. They started to inspect the hovel. It was rather spacious, but also rather dusty. It seemed to be covered in a deep, clear fog that made it have a certain dream like quality. It was dark, and Fae lit the single candle they had brought along for light, since the sun had not come up yet. After they were confident that no one was occupying the space, the group started to bed down, creating little palates out of the blankets they had brought along. As they finished their preparations before the sleep they all so desperately needed, the door started to creak open.

Ali immediately sprang to her feet and went into a defensive position. Fae quickly grabbed the Grimmerie out of its case, preparing to use it if necessary. The boys rose from their sitting position, and started creeping up near the door. As the door opened to it's full out swung position, they all prepared to attack with whatever weapons they had.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my home?" a small girl, who seemed to be no more than sixteen, with dark eyes and hair the color of chestnuts asked the four, her eyes flickering with the anger she felt about someone taking over her home.

"Excuse me? We can ask you the same questions," shot back Fae. She was cranky, she was stressed, and this girl thought she could push her around? Ha!

"This is my home. I don't remember you ever being here before, Miss Princess!" the girl said as her eyes ignited again into a blazing fire.

"Actually I am a pr-" Ali quickly cupped her hands over Fae's mouth. Was this girl TRYING to give away their identities?

"Excuse me, miss, but this place looked abandoned. We're just weary travelers looking for a place to stay for the day, and this looked as good as anything else. May we please stay?" Amirio asked, trying his best to be diplomatic.

"In your dreams, munchkin!" the girl retorted back with fire.

"Please? We have nowhere else to go, and we need our sleep. Please, miss, we will do anything," Amirio pleaded. He knew how much the whole group needs its sleep so their sanity could remain intact.

"If you must," the girl sighed, obviously annoyed, but she knew what it was like to not have a place to hide.

Blaise didn't like the look of this. He didn't trust new comers to begin with, and this one was a buzzing red light all over. He had had his trust violated too many times to begin with. Friends were only his friends because of his money, his family! They didn't care two wits about him! Fae was the only thing he could really trust in his life. He had grown up learning not to trust people. They would just let you down in the long run. Though he was a socialite, those people never really got to know the real him. The real him was the one only Fae knew. That's the way he would like to keep it.

Fae knew this, and she could tell with just a glance at him what he was thinking. She didn't trust this girl either. Something about her just wasn't right. It wasn't on a physical basis. After having an Aunt who is green, she had learned not to judge on outward appearances alone. This girl had something that just made her . . . unapproachable. There was something inside Fae telling her that this girl meant trouble for all of them.

Ali examined the girl closely, looking for any overt signs of the darkness controlling her. Nothing that she could see bore the traditional dark stone that would grace some form of jewelry. She inwardly sighed, happy to not have to deal with a fight, not now anyway. She was still exhausted from her behavior the previous evening, and didn't want to think about dealing with the pain of her choices.

As Ali mulled over those events, despite the sting they brought about at the notion of what she could have done to Fae, had she not been stopped, she also reflected about what they should do with this girl, who's space they seemed to invade unintentionally. She looked like a rebel, someone who had run away early and learned to survive on her own. The dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her face was smudged with dirt. Her clothing, though adequate, seemed to be worn, and small tears could be seen throughout the drab, earth-toned fabrics. Something felt slightly wrong, but something else told her that this was someone like her mother: she was an enemy to someone, and was misunderstood. If this was the case, as it seemed to be, she couldn't leave her. Her mother had been abandoned by so many, and Ali knew the pain it still caused her to this day, despite the scabbing over of the wounds on her soul. Ali couldn't just leave her like trash along the road. Something seemed to tell her she needed to befriend this girl, whomever she may be.

The tension so thick that it seemed to choke the inhabitants of the room, Ali tried to talk to the girl. "So..." Ali said, trying to figure out what to say, "What's your name?"

"Oh, you want the full life story? Look, you're just here for the daylight hours, in my house, and I don't think it's really any of your business. Let's just stay silent, ok?" the girl asked, exasperatedly. "But if you must know, it's Desmona."

"I just thought..." Ali said, before she was cut off.

"Look, I'm 16, I'm on my own, and I don't give a care if you like me or not! You needed a place to stay, and I understand that. But, this is it. Just for today, and then, you are gone. Understand?" Desmona said, truly annoyed that this girl couldn't keep her nose in her own things. This was her life, not this strange girl's!

"Where in Oz did you learn your social skills? " Fae asked Ali as she walked over to the two, elbowing her friend. She was appalled! "Well, Desmona, I don't know how we can ever express our gratitude. Just put us where it is convenient!" Fae said, slathering on as much charisma as possible.

"Don't hurt yourself with all that pity. I don't want any from you, and it isn't becoming either. Why won't you leave me be?" Desmona said, standing up, now angry with the two girls.

"I was just trying to be courteous. But if you would prefer to just tell us where to sleep and leave us alone, that is fine too," the blonde replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

"No, it's not alright! We try to be polite to this girl, because she was nice to us. I become someone I'm not, and you won't even take it! I'm just asking some simple questions!" Ali yelled, extremely angry with the girl's putting off of the two. "If you don't want us here, then tell us so! I don't want any stupid pity!"

"I'm... I'm sorry," Desmona said, obviously defeated. "I know I shouldn't have treated you like that, but if you'd had my life, you wouldn't want any help either. I'd just... rather not talk about it. OK?"

"That's fine. If you ever do need to talk though... we're here," Ali said, calming down after the sort of apology.

"Now that that lovely cat fight was over, I'm tired. Can we please get some sleep?" Blaise pleaded. He felt like that at any moment his feet would give way.

"We all need sleep," Fae conceded. "Good night, um,.. I mean, day, everyone. You too, Desmona."

"Wait, I forgot one thing. Um... what are your names?" Desmona asked tentatively, not sure of what to say.

"My name is . . . Fabala. This is Yero, Avaric, and Shen Shen," Fae replied, pointing to Blaise, Amirio, and Ali, respectively. She could see her best friend's blood begin to boil at being christened Shen Shen, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Um... yes, I'm Shen Shen," Ali said, her hairs prickling at the name of Glinda's old friend from college. Shen Shen had no substance to her, other than her clothing. "So, Fabala," Ali said, forcing out the words, "Did you figure out the sleeping arrangement yet?"

"Um... yes, I'm Shen Shen," Ali said, her hairs prickling at the name of Glinda's old friend from college. Shen Shen had no substance to her, other than her clothing. "So, Fabala," Ali said, forcing out the words, "Have you figured out exactly where we'll sleep?"

"I believe that is up to Desmona," Fae said. She was trying not to burst with laughter. Ali could not have had a worse name chosen for her. Shen Shen! Who cared where they slept? For that little jab she would have slept on dirt. But then again, that might mess up her hair. . .

"Anywhere is fine with me. I just need sleep," Desmona said, her barriers seeming to come down, and relaxing with the group.

"Fine, then. Let's just sleep," Ali said, obviously tired.

"B- I mean Yero and I will take the second bedroom!" said Fae quickly, making sure to secure the best room for herself. Those this might seem selfish, she had been raised with the best, and sleeping on hardwood was not settling well with her delicate skin.

"Shen Shen and I will take the floor out here," Amirio said, trying to stifle a laugh at Ali's new "name."

And with a final good night, the group parted ways. The four went to sleep in a matter of minutes, but not Desmona. Something seemed to bother her soul, and she shivered and turned. Then, something shimmered with the small amount of light starting to invade the room. Desmona sat up, and felt around for the object. Suddenly, her hand felt something cold and smooth under it. She picked it up, unsure of what it was. As she held it up to her eyes to examine it, she finally realized what it was. It was a small black stone, which seemed to be cut like a crystal, even though it was smooth. _"Strange,"_ she thought to herself. She then put it in her pocket, and finally drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 14

A.N-Thanks for the warm response to the last chapter! Author response coming up! Cookies and cheesecake are still being offered for reviews. And to zafr0, sinfulpurgatory, L.M. Ward, Michelphaba1605, and lil-blond-grl, cheesecake and cookies for all of you:) zafr0- Well, neither of the ideas are correct. I'm not saying anything about what will happen, I'll just garuntee that it will be like nothing you've seen in this fic. Trust me! And I'd encourage you to put up your story. Avaric and Glinda seem like a logical pairing, and I'd be interested, definatly! sinfulpurgatory- We like the fluff too, but it feels a lot better to write all our serious stuff. I love just how crazy it can be, and how long it takes, but when it's done, it's so satisfying! We didn't plan on the Fae thing, but one night we just started writing, and that came up. Hope you enjoy this update too! L.M. Ward- Thanks! Michelphaba1605- Thanks! More on Desmona (especially her in this chapter) and Nerote is coming, though I'm not sure we can give much more backstory on Nerote (most is covered in like chapter 11 or 12, don't remember which). Thanks for the review though! lil-blond-grl: Thanks! We do our best to come up with unexpected ideas! Onto the chapter! 

Amirio woke up before anyone else. This was often the case. Everyone thought him asleep, but he wasn't. The mornings, well, afternoons now, were his time to think without the constant chaos that swirled around them. He sat up as slowly and as silently as possible, trying not to wake Ali. Desmona was sitting at the counter, eating a loaf of bread that looked as if it had been made when the Wizard ruled. She looked at him, seeming to stare into his very soul. It scared him slightly; yet he wanted to talk to this girl, get to know her.

Desmona had woken up from her restless sleep, and found herself in a cold sweat. It had been her dreams, again. She had experienced many a horrific dream since been left on her own all those years ago, but never had she had so many in one night. None of those dreams had ever felt so... dark. Though she could not remember the events that occurred in the dreams that haunted her sleep, she could recall that a dark, murky fog seemed to cover them, hiding the true perspective given to her by her mind's eye. She also remembered voices. Voices that whispered terrible, chilling things that taunted the very depths of her soul. She had gone to the kitchen, turning the around in her pocket. She had enjoyed her breakfast, until this fellow –Avaric, wasn't it? - had woken up. Now she would probably be forced to entertain him, she thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

Amirio walked over into the kitchen, pulling out the food that he had put into the cabinets the night before. He ate his breakfast hungrily, neither saying a word. It was clear the others weren't going to be waking up anytime soon. Fae and Blaise's snores could be heard in the kitchen, and Ali hadn't moved since she had laid down last night. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Desmona asked. She figured it would be better than just sitting in silence.

"Well... sure, I guess," Amirio said, seeing no harm in it. However, for some unknown reason, electric bolts seemed to shoot through his spine into his brain, screaming at him _"No, don't!" "But there can't be any harm in getting to know this person better, right?"_ the other side of his brain reasoned with him.

Amirio wasn't the only one with conflicting ideas about this. Desmona had never been the type to make friends. _'What are you doing?'_ her brain shouted at her. But, for some reason, another part of her brain fought her off, and she grabbed the stone in her pocket. As she held it tighter, something began changing in her mind. The stone had its plans, and the stone knew its victim all too well. This one was going to be easy enough to manipulate. Years of hurt had made her build up a wall, but walls can be broken with a hard enough force. The stone was this force.

Desmona was just another pawn in its cruel game. It would manipulate her to the full extent of her usefulness, and then? It would move on to its next target, and this process was all too cruel to its victims. The moment that she took that cruel idea as her own, to let Amirio befriend her, Desmona's soul started slipping away from her. Little by little, she became one with the stone that was controlling her physically, mentally, and emotionally. Soon, there would be no difference between Desmona and this evil. Its ideas slowly invaded her mind, like an army creeping around it's prey, and soon, it would be too late to save her. If Desmona had only been able to realize this, so much pain could have been prevented. But, as all of the victims of this darkness, she knew her behavior was strange, but she did not care. Something felt right, but, with each tick of the Time Dragon Clock, one more piece of her soul flew away, never to be seen again.

They walked out of the house, both making one of the worst decisions of their lives. The sun was slowly starting its descent into the west. Desmona led the way to an old trail, appearing to have been trekked many times before. They walked for a while, the silence holding like a thick fog in the air. Finally, Amirio made an attempt to break it.

"So... how did you wind up here in this barren wasteland?" Amirio asked as they walked, trying to get out of the uncomfortable state they were in.

Well... it was years ago," she said as she turned her head away from this boy. But for some reason, she still felt compelled to share it with him. "My parents... well, they were never very happy. The fought, and they fought, and, well... sometimes they would take their anger out on me. Years ago, I ran away. I've been on my own since I was ten, and not one day have I looked back and regretted it," she said quietly. It was partially the truth. Yes, her parents did harm her, but she had regretted running away. At least they had loved her sometimes. On the cold Quadling nights she had longed for someone to hold her hand, someone to comfort her fears. But the stone gave her a new, hardened outlook on these past five years, and now she felt as if she hadn't missed anyone, or longed for anything.

"I'm so sorry," Amirio said with quite a bit of passion in his voice.

"Hey, its not your fault. I don't regret it, remember?" she said with a laugh that wasn't hers. "So what about you . . . um what's your name again?"

"Uh... Avaric," he said as he ran a hand across the back of his neck, trying to quickly remember the fake name Fae had christened him with the previous night. "Well... It's definatly hasn't been bad. I have a good family, who was well off, and then I went to college. End of story," he said with a laugh, as well as a pang of sympathy for this girl, that her life had been so rough, and his had been so good.

"So, this Shen Shen is your girlfriend?"

"Yes," he said with a determined tone to his voice.

"Well, she's not the most attractive or nicest thing ever. What made you like her?" Desmona said. With Ali (or Shen Shen), the claws came out. Something about this girl made Desmona hate her with a bitter passion. And not just her, but Fae and Blaise too. All but Amirio, for he had something about him . . . and the stone knew it was venerability.

"Well, maybe not. But I still love her," he said. _"What are you thinking, you stupid idiot!"_ his brain screamed at him. "_You've always said that she was the most beautiful being you've ever seen!"_ But, as most do, Amirio ignored the thoughts that ran through his mind, and concentrated on Desmona.

Desmona at that moment looked beautiful. The sun in all its setting glory had caused her to look almost angelic. The gentle rays hit the top of her head, causing her dark hair to shine. Her skin was tan compared to Ali's pale features, and her eyes were the deepest shade of brown . . .

_"No!"_ Amirio's mind screamed. But, once again he ignored his thoughts.

The stone was playing its game well. It now had its hold on Amirio's heart as well; causing him to imagine things in front of his eyes, causing him to love someone he didn't love and forget what he did. He began to 'fall' for Desmona right then, and she began unconsciously to whittle her plan of hatred, and why she didn't know. But the stone pressed forward, and they continued walking.

"I get so lonely out here. Its nice to have company," the dark eyed girl replied, her hand brushing against Amirio's. "Thank you for coming with me, Avaric."

"The name isn't Avaric," he said as his hand gently worked its way into Desmona's. "It's Amirio."

"I like that even better," she said with a gentle blush. The stone had exactly what it needed to know now.

Suddenly an idea struck Amirio. "Desmona," he said as they began walking back, "why don't you come with us?"

"I couldn't impose on you four," she said, not meaning a word that oozed from her mouth.

"Oh, you wouldn't be imposing," Amirio said very suavely. "In fact, you might be the key to our rescue," he added with a squeeze of her hand.

"Then, I think I will," replied she with a sideways glance at Amirio.

As the two walked back to the shack they called their shelter, the two walked closer and closer together, until there was no space in between the sides of their bodies, and their hands were still clasped within each other's. They walked in silence, yet they could feel the 'love' that the stone had placed as its illusion between the two. Both were in ecstasy it seemed, but from the very recesses of their minds, thoughts of terror and confusion spewed. However, these didn't seem to reach the rest of their minds, and they continued on in their silence.

"Amirio..." Desmona whispered as they reached the barn again. "Thank you. Thank you for taking me in." With those words, she engulfed him in a hug.

"There is no need for thanks," Amirio said as he lifted her head with one of his fingers. As they gazed into each other's eyes, their eyes slowly closed until their lips touched.

As they took each other in, and displayed their 'love' in a kiss that became more passionate by the second, they were oblivious to the rest of the world. Specifically, they were oblivious to one man standing quietly in the doorway to the shack. As Blaise watched the display, he couldn't move, but could only stare at this girl they barely knew and Amirio, Ali's boyfriend since day one, passionately kissing right in front of their shelter.


	19. Chapter 15

A.N.- Just a word of warning… If you're going to read this chapter, it is incredibly dark. VERY dark. Just a warning, but this is like nothing that is in this fic. Trust me.

Sinfulpurgatory- What flavor fluff is this? I'm curious. Anyway, you'll find another great chapter lies within. 

Zafr0- Then you'll hate this chapter. But I'm not saying anything more about it. But I still think you should post it! I don't write fluff people like Avaric well, and I don't think I'd do well with that.

Singtothesky- Hope we updated fast enough!

Enjoy, and please R&R! We ADORE them, and any food is avalible! ;)

Disclamier: Any characters originally in the musical or book do not belong to us, nor do any ideas we have used from their creators (i.e. the Grimmerie).

This sudden impact of seeing two that did not belong together kissing madly in front of their shelter, in front of any wandering strangers, in front of nature, in front of the whole world weighed Blaise down. His feet seemed to be made of lead, and he couldn't do many of the options that flashed through his mind at the speed of light. He could go get Fae and Ali, and show them what a traitor this Amirio was. He had had the inkling that this guy meant bad news for a long time, but this just solidified the feeling. The only reason he didn't react to him so much was for Ali and Fae's sake, not Amirio's. He may not have cared much about Amirio, but he did at least have some measure of respect for Ali, and a deep love for Fae. He couldn't hurt them, especially not Fae.

The human body has two instincts: fight or flight. Blaise rarely ever chose flight. When adrenaline poured through his body, he responded angrily and roughly. This case was none the exception. Before he realized what he was doing, he walked towards the two with an expression like that of a wild dog in his eyes. Unfortunately for the new 'couple', they didn't hear Blaise's approach.

He picked up a board from the porch and tapped on Amirio's shoulder. The boy spun around in shock and dismay. When he saw Blaise's face he calmed down a bit. "Oh its just you. I was scared it was Al---" Amirio's sentence was left unfinished, as Blaise whacked him in the stomach with all his might with the board. Amirio fell backwards, struggling for breath. Desmona quickly fell to her knees to help him, and turned her head upwards towards Blaise with a fire burning in her eyes.

This was all the opportunity the stone needed.

"You damned and cursed fool! You have no idea who you are messing with!" She stood up quickly and pointed her hands towards Blaise. A force harder than any Blaise had ever experienced shot him into a tree. He gave a shout of pain, but got back to his feet.

"Now what is going on here?" Fae said groggily as both she and Ali stumbled out of the shack. As she realized what she saw occurring right in front of her, Fae's eyes widened, as did Ali's.

"Why are you two fighting again?" Ali said with an undertone of steel to her voice, her eyes looking like they could kill a person with a quick glance.

"Your darling Amirio isn't so wonderful," Blaise said, giving Amirio a harsh glare and throwing the board to the side with a quick motion.

"What do you mean?" Ali asked, a slight tremble creeping into her voice, unsure of what she was about to hear. She knew that Blaise and Amirio had fought over money before, but not like this. This was something far worse, she could tell by the look in Blaise's eyes.

"Amirio doesn't love you, Shen-Shen, or whatever the heck your name is. He never did," Desmona said with a smirk crawling across her face. The stone had taken away all of her fear, and in its place given her power. This power that she had demonstrated at Blaise surprised her but yet delighted at the same time. There was no stopping her now.

Fae knew in an instant what had transpired, but still she couldn't force herself to believe it. Ali obviously hadn't they slightest idea. Fae had heard her friend tell the sad stories too many times not to know. But yet it was Amirio! "Surely you aren't saying . . . "

"I found Amirio and Desmona out here this morning. Kissing," Blaise said. He walked over to Amirio and shook him back into consciousness. "Go on, you swine. Tell them what you did!"

"I... I... It's true," Amirio said as his head drooped.

Ali refused to believe it. "No! You both must be lying, you have to be lying! You wouldn't do something like this to me, Amirio! Please, tell me you all are lying! This has to be some kind of joke, some evil joke!"

"Look here, he just said he doesn't love you! He loves me now! So why don't you three just pack your things and head off to save your mothers! I mean, if you are in time that is. Who knows though? The stone might have already used them up," she said with an evil smirk.

"You're not lying," Ali said as her voice dropped to almost a whisper. As this revelation smacked her soul into near oblivion, her heart broke into small tiny shards of glass, cutting her inside. The scars that the scrapes would leave would be deep. "How could you, Amirio? How could you?" she asked in the same whisper of a tone.

"Ali, it wasn't... I mean, I never... I couldn't..." Amirio stuttered before he remained silent.

Ali looked at Amirio, hurt and heartbreak filling her eyes. This had all been a cruel trick! All the kisses, all the time spent together, all that just sand blown away in an instant with the hot, unforgiving wind.

They had only known each other a few short months, but to her it had been the most blissful yet terrible in her life. With him she had felt like she could do anything. He had been her rock when Fae and she had argued, saved her from death TWICE, and told her he loved her. Now it didn't mean anything, if it ever did. He didn't want her anymore.

Suddenly her hurt turned to anger. She had saved him too! She could have left him to the darkness! But she hadn't. She had taken him with them, fought battles again Blaise and Fae over whether or not he had stolen, and THIS was how she was repaid? Cheated on by Amirio with some girl he'd just met. Her mother had been right. No good deed went unpunished. But this mistake he would pay for.

She ran back into the house with her best friend on her heels. Ali began digging through cabinets and furiously yanking things out of suitcases. Where had Fae put it?

"What are you doing?" the blond girl practically shouted, but Ali paid no heed. "Talk to me! I know this is hard, but I can't help you until you tell me what in Oz's name you are doing!"

"The Grimmerie! Where did you put it? I'll make him pay! I'll make her pay too! I'll-" Her sentence was cut short by Fae slapping her across the face.

"Ali I know you are hurt! But we have to leave! Don't you see? That THING knows why we are here and who we are! So quit your sobbing and come on!" But it was to no avail. The green eyes lit up when it landed upon the one thing she had been searching for: The Grimmerie. She picked up the book, and stalked her way to the porch of this shack. Fae tried to stop her, but it was no use. She was on a mission, and she would not stop until it was completed.

"So, you always wanted to blame me for all your problems, you pig? Well, who has the upper hand now? Hmmm? Can you tell me?" the girls heard a voice far deeper and imbued with something that seemed unnatural say. As they walked outside, Fae's eyes could not believe what they saw. The voice had come from Amirio, who was holding Blaise by the throat up in the air, Blaise squirming and grasping at his throat, obviously having trouble breathing.

"Blaise!" Fae shrieked in horror, too stunned to even move.

"Your precious boyfriend at a loss for words, Fae? He won't admit that I am far superior to him," Amirio said as he cast Blaise down and threw him hard against the ground, skidding a few feet. Fae immediately ran for him, and looked at Amirio with a new contempt in her eyes. However, as Fae looked up, she saw Amirio spinning around in what seemed to be a small version of a tornado, with dust and debris swirling around him, his limbs strewn at all angles around him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ali's lips moving quickly in a chant that was as quiet as a whisper, but had so much more power. Her arms swirled and moved, as she gave every ounce of her amassed anger and energy into this.

"Ali! No! Don't do this!" Fae screamed. But it was far too late. Ali had already started, and now nothing was going to change her mind.

Desmona's eyes blazed with a fire that seemed to come from far within, and she quickly picked up a large stone with sharp edges and ran towards Ali, her inner darkness ignited, the darkness feeding off all this terror and pandemonium, and feeding Desmona in return. As she ran, Fae's mind moved quickly, and before she even realized what she was doing, a chant spewed from her lips and a bolt of lighting came from the sky to block Desmona's path.

This did not stall Desmona for long though. She quickly stood up, and took to running towards Ali again, this time with even more power and anger and hatred spewing out with each step. Fae was at a loss. Her mind was running at a million miles a minute, but she couldn't think of anything to do. She was frozen. Finally, only a few feet away from Ali, she quickly yelled the only chant that she could remember. "Ah bo lah ti do ra!" she yelled with as much force as she could, hoping to stop this calamity. Desmona was picked up like a rag doll by an invisible force, and was thrown into the corner of the house.

The sound of boards creaking and cracking, breaking and falling, reached the ears of the companions as four pairs of eyes watched the tiny shack fall the ground, until all that remained was rubble, dust, and rotted wood. Amirio was dropped from the air, and while crouching on the ground and regaining his breath, he stared at the rubble with a strange mixture of sadness and amazement. Blaise noticed something more, though. A bubble was surrounding surrounded something. As it glowed blue and had energy crackle all throughout, a figure stood up.

"Do you not ever die?"' he yelled with hatred and venom at the orb that contained Desmona's figure.

A cackle more evil than anything they had ever heard spewed from her lips, and all eyes were drawn to her. "You think you can kill me, bring me to my knees, don't you? Well, for future reference, I'm stronger than you can ever be. Just my pinkie finger's power could break your own in half!" and without warning Desmona screamed as her arms were thrown in front of herself and fire spewed towards Fae and Blaise's figures.

Ali watched with fear as she saw what was falling towards the two, and Fae let out an ear-piercing scream, partly of fright of what was to hit her and partly of Desmona's power. Ali reacted quickly, and as the fireball drew towards the two, she cast a force field of water around the two to extinguish it.

Fae let anger completely wash over her. This Desmona would regret the day she ever messed with Fae Upland! "Am may tah ki ro, Am may tah ki ro, Am may tah ki ro," Fae's lips moved quicker and quicker, and the sky (which was already black as night from the darkness) began to rumble. Water poured down, and suddenly with a clap, two lighting bolts struck Desmona, holding her in their midst.

Her screams could be heard miles away. The rain continued to pour down with all its might as Desmona dropped to the ground like a dead bird. She laid there, limbs askew, barely breathing so as appearing to be dead.

With the little strength he had left, Amirio approached Ali. "I'm sorry, I really am. But I've realized-" Amirio said before Ali cut him off.

"No, you AREN'T sorry! You don't know how this feels, and you never will. You can never understand me, and for this pain, you will PAY!" she said quietly at first, her volume slowly rising until she was screaming. With another hurried chant, hail the size of golf balls or bigger started cascading down on him, and the tree he had been pushed towards with the sudden barrage.

As the assault kept up, the tree seemed to weaken at its trunk, and before anyone could do anything, the tree fell towards Amirio.

All their eyes widened, including Amirio's, as the tree rushed towards the ground where he was lying. Before anyone could do anything, it completed its fall, and Amirio was crushed beneath it.

The cloud of death quickly loomed over the heads of the group. "No... No... This has to be some horrible mistake, some dream..." Fae whispered in a very hoarse voice, before turning to Blaise's shoulder and quietly sobbing. He ran his hands along her curls and turned his head away from the scene. Even though he had a strong dislike for Amirio, he didn't deserve to die. No one does, not in a cruel, senseless way like he had.

"Amirio... Amirio!" Ali said before she ran quickly over to the tree. "You can't be dead, you can't be dead! I'm... I'm... I'm sorry," she whispered to the lifeless eyes and hand sprawled out in front of the tree with some amount of difficulty before she started sobbing into the tree.

After staring over at Amirio, shocked, Desmona knew this was her opportunity, and she took it. She quickly moved to take the Grimmerie from where it was set, and before anyone noticed, she and the most powerful book in all of Oz was gone.


	20. Chapter 16

Ali sat on one certain spot on the ground, her body hunched over the tree that had killed her Amirio. She had cried until no tears were left in her body, and red marks streaked across her face. Her eyes were transfixed on his lifeless figure, and they wouldn't move, despite what the rational side of her brain told her to do. She sat there for hours upon hours, and would not move, even with the prodding that Blaise and Fae were giving her.

"It's of no use. She's not going anywhere," Fae said with a sigh after another failed attempt of getting Ali going. "We might as well get our plans in order. I don't think she'll be much help."

Fae had been trying for hours to get Ali to at least stand up, eat something, do anything except sit there and wallow in misery. Fae knew that she was deeply hurt and affected by all of this, but they couldn't just stop living! After all, Amirio had tried to kill them! But none of it seemed to register with her best friend. With a resigned sigh, she moved her body next to Blaise's, put her petite arm around his waist, leaned her head on his shoulder, and tried to formulate a decent plan.

In order to form this plan though, they needed to know where to go. They had to find Glinda and Elphaba, but they had found no clues to their whereabouts the entire time, only gotten themselves into more trouble. Suddenly, the thought occurred to her. The Emerald City! If the Darkness had already hit Quadling Country, surely by now it would be at the capitol. It would only be a logical move.

She figured the journey would take seven days by foot, five by bubble and broom. But with dragging Ali along (which looked to be a likely occurrence) it might take longer. When they made it there, well, then they would see what happened. Right now though they had at lease a semblance of what to do. "Blaise, come on. We're leaving."

The sun began its slow ascent over the horizon; it's golden beams slowly coming out of the shadow of the most southern part of the Great Kells. Though the formation was still over a hundred miles away, Fae could easily spot the tips of the mountain range. They had traveled a considerable amount for only two nights, but there were still many days of travel before they even would be able to see the spires of the Emerald City's green palace.

Several matters impeded their progress, namely Fae having to control both forms of transportation. She was seated on the broom, feeling that if she were to move one inch she would fall to the ground several miles below. Her grip and stance was unsteady, and the broom didn't travel in a straight line, but it was moving quickly. The bubble was following closely, containing Blaise and Ali. As Fae quickly glanced over, she noticed that Ali was staring far over the horizon, as if she saw something that was invisible to the rest of the party. Her gaze was unfocused, and her eyes were still red and puffy, with an occasional single tear falling down her face. Dirt was smeared over her face, and her hair was unkempt, still unbraided like it had been when she had awoken from her sleep to find Desmona and Amirio together.

Ali's thoughts had ground to a halt. She started at some point in the sky that even she couldn't identify, and just lived. She didn't think, she didn't move, she hardly breathed. Her emotions could not be identified in one term, because they weren't one thing. She felt a mix of sadness, grief, anger, and some sense of disbelief. She had seen it happen, and she was through with emotion over it. To actually feel the jumble of the emotions that were in her soul could kill a normal person. However, Ali had learned to harden herself to keep her feelings below the surface. Amirio had been the only one she could confess them to, the only one that would hold her like she needed him to, the only one to truly understand what was below the surface. She could open up to him, no matter what.

But he was gone now, and _'It was my fault,'_ Ali thought to herself, the only words to run through her brain. Those few, simple words didn't just go through her mind once, but time upon time, burning themselves into her skull like a brand.

Blaise still didn't quite get the plan. His girlfriend didn't have a real knack for explaining things, but then again, he didn't have a real knack for understanding them either. All he knew was they were heading to the Emerald City to find the Grimmerie and get answers about Glinda and Elphaba. However, he wasn't sure if it would happen. With Ali stuck in her emotional rut, they would already be down a person. Blaise knew that the two made a powerful combination, and while they were good on their own, their strength was tenfold as a team. He hoped for the sake of the group that Ali could put the pieces of her life back together again and come to help them.

"Swoop down there!" Blaise yelled at Fae. "It looks like a place where we can stay for now!"

"Looks good," Fae yelled back. Truth be told, she'd be happy with any shelter she could find right now. The broom wasn't a piece of cake to control.

The landing didn't go quite as well as hoped. The bubble had popped too early, causing Ali and Blaise to drop a few feet while Fae fell backwards off the broom. 'That thing would be abolished as a mode of transportation if I had anything to say about it," she muttered miserably under her breath. She was tired, in a bad mood, and most of all, wanted sleep.

They walked inside the inn. Its floors were wood and the smell of Winkie beer seemed to seep from every inch of the place. People were passed out on the floors and a woman in a tattered dress swept around them, kicking them to the side if they were under the tables. Blaise was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

"You better go rent us a room," Fae said quietly, pulling her hood over her head. "They might recognize me."

Blaise walked up to the small desk the woman had whisked herself behind. It had several nicks and places where the paint had worn off, as well as many stains from various food and drinks. "Ma'am?" he asked nonchalantly, trying to show a tough demeanor.

"What'd you want ,kid?" she said. Suddenly she changed her tone, obviously seeing the boy's money pouch. "Oh excuse me for my rude behavior, sir. My temper flares when all these drunkards pass out everywhere," she said, giving one a kick in the stomach. "So, I guess ya'd be interested in a room?"

"Yes please, for three," he said, noting the behavior change.

"Well yes sir I can get you a room. Two of them? You must be rich to afford all that . . . entertainment," she said, and then gave a loud laugh that broke into a cough halfway through. Suddenly one of the men lying out on the floor started to holler for another beer. She walked over and gave him a kick. "Shut up ya bloody fool! We've got good company!"

Fae felt like causing a storm cloud to give a shot of lightening on the old hag, but resisted. "How much is the asking price for one day?" Blaise asked.

"For a gentleman like you, I'll give ya a deal," she said. Blaise knew this meant the price just went double. "100 will settle the cost just fine." She leaned on the counter and lit a pipe from the Vinkus. Fae silently hoped she choked on it for the price she was asking for this dump.

"150 if no questions are asked and no one is told we're here."

"'Fraid your wife will catch ya?" she said as she broke into another cackle, "For that price no one will hear a thing! Your . . . escapade is safe with me," and she gave him a wink.

Blaise continued to let her think what she would and paid her the money. The woman, who said her name was Karrlitha, escorted them up the stairs and down a hall to the last room on the right. "Here's the key. Enjoy your stay," and with another laugh of hers she went back down the stairs.

"Thank Oz!" Fae said dramatically and collapsed on one of the beds. "I thought that hag wouldn't let us up here."

Ali walked stoically in the room. Right now, she didn't care to know what had happened in between Blaise and the old woman, since she hadn't been paying attention. All she cared to do was sleep for a thousand years. _'Become yourself again!'_ part of her mind screamed. But she couldn't, or at least she didn't think she could. She would remain this wisp of a person. That would hurt much less. She also knew she couldn't do that. People needed her, and she couldn't just collapse because of Amirio. She had to keep living, despite how much it might hurt. She would try to resume her normal self tomorrow. But for now, sleep was the only option.

Ali got into the other bed without even undressing or unpacking her things. Fae and Blaise got into the other one. She gently took one of her boyfriend's arms and wrapped it around her. "Thank you," she said and gave him a kiss, before drifting off to sleep feeling safe in his arms.

Meanwhile Karllitha was busy counting her money downstairs. Something about that group just didn't seem right. Renting a room at the break of day? That was almost unheard of for prostitutes. However, who was she to doubt money? The drunkards began to rise; some of them with a pain in their side that they assumed came from when they passed out.

One of the men who looked like they were rising from the grave rubbed his head and gave a weak smile, remembering last night. "Up for another round?" Karllitha hollered at him, always eager for a chance to make money off of someone.

"Why not? Can't hurt before I have to go look for those scruffy kids," he said, pulling on his coat that was assigned to all guards when they joined.

"Kids? Whatcha mean kids?" the woman asked curiously.

"Nerote," he said, before he saw the blank look in the woman's face. All she cared about was money, not news. "You know, Glinda's husband who has taken over since Glinda disappeared? Anyway, he's looking for a group of four kids who are apparently traitors to Oz. How eighteen year olds can be traitors I'll never know, but they are. Rich bounty on their heads too." Karlittha's eyes lit up.

"Now, just what would you say these children look like?" Her mind immediately flashed to the group she had just sold a room to.

"One of them, a girl named Fae, has been described as very petite, with blonde curls. Rumor has it she's Nerote and Glinda's daughter, though he won't say anything about it. The other is tall with long dark hair. She goes by Ali. Then they have two male companions, but no one knows too much about them. Here's some sketches," the guard said as he dug the two pieces of paper from his pocket and showed them to her.

"Sir, I think I have your people," she said while pouring him a shot of whiskey.

"You what?"

"Just go get the rest of your patrol and be here around sunset." The man rose to leave and she hollered out the door, "And don't' forget the money!"

Nerote sat in his throne room, drumming his fingers impatiently. This girl supposedly had 'valuable' information about the runaways, and he wanted it now. His body and soul were restless. He hadn't slept in days. He stared at his drinking glass, and suddenly picked it up and threw it across the room just to hear it shatter. Destruction. That's what it sounded like in his ears. The sound of pain, fear, death. All were things he had grown accustomed to now as the darkness enveloped his soul.

"Your Excellency, the girl is here," a guard said, bowing low to the ground.

"Well then, what are you standing here for? Go and get here before I throw you to the stone too!" said he, laughing inwardly as the guard shuffled off at a much faster pace than the one he had entered with.

A few moments later, a young women carrying a large sack walked into the room. She made her way to the throne, but didn't bow. This caused Nerote's anger to bubble up inside him. "Why aren't you bowing?" he asked, waiting for her to apologize and immediately hit the floor.

"Because, Your Majesty, when you see what I have to show you, it will be you kneeling to me."

The girl yanked something out of the bag. Nerote's eyes widened when he saw what it was. The Grimmerie. He had thought the witches destroyed the only copy when they were captured! "How did you get that?" he asked, getting up and reaching out to touch it to make sure it was real.

"A certain group of teenagers," she said coyly before pulling the book back quickly before his hand could touch it. "A group that I think you would be interested in hearing about."

"Go on," he said, eagerly anticipating what she had to tell.

"You'll be pleased to know that one of the group members was killed, by myself, of course."

"Well, which one? Your stories are beginning to tire me." Desmona realized she was pushing her luck, and began at the beginning, cutting out all the unnecessary details.

"While they were all stunned by the power I had displayed, I quickly picked up the book. No one noticed, and I left." Desmona had left out the part where she had been tossed into the house, but after all, she did bring vital information.

She watched nervously as all Nerote did was strum his fingers on the throne, deep in thought. After what seemed like ages, he finally said, "Desmona, how would you like a vast amount of wealth?"

"I could come to terms with that," she said slowly.

"Well, you find a way to defeat them, and when you do destroy them, I promise you will never have to worry about money again."

"Oh, but Your Majesty, I have just given you your best lead in this whole ordeal. I deserve money now," she said, a fire slowly igniting in her eyes.

Nerote laughed at the girl. She was a brave one. "How about a room instead?" He didn't wait for her reply before summoning the guards. "Take her to the best room in the palace," and as the group walked off he pulled a guard to the side. "Make sure to lock her in."

The group slept deeply, while the guards were waiting outside the door for the cue. "Men, get ready. They may go with a fight." With that, the signal was given and the guards burst in the room, catching the band of teenagers completely off guard, and knocked completely unconscious.


	21. Chapter 17

Sorry about not responding to reviews the last chapter, guys! I was in a rush and didn't have time to write them. In fact, I was working on this one. But y'all, I'm diappointed! We haven't received a single review on the last chapter! Was it that bad? All reviews are accepted, even if they're a flame. It only burns the paper this is wirtten on, not us. We love reviews. On to the reviews for Chapter 15 aka the death of Amirio. I still would like more reviews people! Cheesecake, cookies and anything is free for a review…

Sinfulpurgatory- Well, it may have been a cruel way to die, but we felt it was best. Not that we don't love Amirio, but it created qute a thing for Ali to deal with.

Lyndalion16- Thanks! Here is more!

Zafr0- We mean for all chapters to be intense! Hope you find this one just as laden with all that action!

Onto the chapter!

Fae awoke with a start. Where was she? Her head ached furiously and her arms had purple bruises up and down. Then the memories slowly began coming back to her, giving her a sense of panic.

The guards. She had just fallen asleep in Blaise's arms when they had busted in. They had grabbed Ali and her by the hair and dragged them out of the room. Blaise had tried to fight back, but it was to no avail. With one swift motion of a spear he was rendered unconscious. Fae and Ali had tried to get a spell out but as soon as they had tried, the darkness had closed in around them.

There were numerous members of the Gale Force on patrol. Thirty guards, at least as far as she could see. 'The Darkness must really want us,' she thought to herself, half laughingly yet half scared. With this complication, would they be able to find their mothers? What if all the effort, Amirio's life even, had been a waste because they hadn't had someone simply stand guard? She closed her eyes on the thought before drifting out of consciousness again.

Ali found herself tied to a cart, her wrists bound in pieces of fabric that seemed to come from the edge of Fae's dress. 'She's not going to like this,' Ali thought wryly to herself. She thought back to the events that seemed to have occurred several hours ago, yet she knew it couldn't have been too terribly long ago. She had been sleeping soundly for the first time in months, mainly due to the utter exhaustion she felt. Then she heard the door being broken off it's hinges, and intruders wearing heavy boots running into the room. They quickly grabbed Fae and herself forcefully, and took them to the dingy hallway. Fae was quickly knocked unconscious, but Ali stayed awake to see Fae's arms severely beaten by the guards' feet. Her anger grew and grew, but they had quickly gagged her so no spells could be cast. Ali was also kicked, but it wasn't as severe as Fae's beating. They were then taken out to the dirt path in front of the hotel, the men rejoicing in their find, and the innkeeper, whatever her name was, giving the group a crooked smile, all the while jingling a bag of money she must have received for their capture. 'That witch,' Ali thought to herself, along with other murderous thoughts. They were then tied up in all manors possible, and put on various forms of transportation. She saw Fae put on a horse, but she hadn't seen Blaise since she was dragged out of the rented room.

Her mind raced with thoughts of escape, but none seemed viable until the whole group was assembled. 'If only I could cause a distraction so we could stop for a minute and I could meet up with Fae or Blaise...' she thought to herself as she was bumped along the rough path.

The hours passed slowly with no way to keep mark. The two girls came in and out of conscious, but even in their dreams their minds raced with escape plans. One thing was for certain: they had to leave, or die in the effort. Oz's fate was on their heads.

Finally as the sky began to darken even further than its usual cloudiness, the horse train stopped. The gaurdsmen began to untie the food packs and tents. It became obvious to Ali that they were to stay here for the night. Now she just had to find the other two.

This turned out to be not terribly difficult, for Fae was unceremoniously dropped into the cart like a side of meat, along with their dinner. Their gags were untied, but their arms and legs were left in the remnants of Fae's skirt, which was beginning to itch in a very severe way. 'Why couldn't she have worn her cotton or silk today, instead of this tulle?' Ali thought unceremoniously to herself.

Ali hobbled over to Fae, trying desperately to wake her up. "Get up! Fae get up! We have to get out of here!" she said in a loud whisper. The blonde's eyes flickered open groggily she pulled herself off the floor. Her cousin was aghast at what she saw. Not only had they cut up Fae's dress, but the girls long blond curls were cut to a bob. Ali's anger began to bubble at the thought of what other torture they had surely put her pretty cousin through.

Fae read the look on her Ali's face in a minute. "They did it right after they hacked away at my dress," she said, a tear running down her cheek. "I'll be fine. Really. I was getting too proud of it. We have to figure out a plan now though, or we'll . . . " the sentence was left unfinished as she began to sob.

"Fae, don't collapse on me now. We have to keep going. Now quiet down, before the guards hear you," Ali said as her head quickly darted from side to side to make sure the two weren't noticed. "Fae, we can do this. If I can come back together again after losing..." Ali said, her voice growing quieter at the end of her sentence. She didn't speak his name.

"We have to find out where we are going first," Fae said, desperately trying to avert her mind from the torture she had been through. "Once we discover that you, Blaise, and I can . . . wait a second. Where's Blaise?"

"I haven't seen him since I was taken out of the room," Ali said. "Surely you've spotted him, haven't you?" Ali said, slightly hopeful, but with worry creeping into her voice.

"No. I thought he was with you. Oh Blaise!" and the onslaught of tears continued pouring down into Ali's lap.

"Fae, not right now. I'm sure he's here somewhere. It's just a matter of finding him," Ali said in a matter of faculty voice, even though her mind was being driven wild with thoughts of losing another one of their compainions within days of each other.

"How do we know? How do we know anything right now? The only thing we have for a fact is that we've been captured! We don't even have a clue how long we've been traveling!"

"Fae, I've been conscious the whole trip. I'm sure he's fine. He was probably just at the end of the train. We haven't been traveling more than a day, that I do know. Blaise wouldn't go down without a fight, and he'll figure out something," Ali lied to her cousin, trying to remain optomistic, but growing more worried by the minute.

Ali gently wiped the tears off her friends face. "Remember what Aunt Glinda told you? To be optimistic? You've got to do that for me now. I can't make a plan without you. We're a team, remember?"

Fae sat for a moment, looking up at the sky, thoughts running through her head at the speed of light. She knew that this isn't what her mother would want. She had promised Glinda before she left that she would stay strong, stay encouraging. "I'm in," she returned silently, and the two began to strategize.

"Good," Ali said with an encouraging smile creeping across her face. "First things first. We have to find Blaise. I think we should split up, or something."

"Wait a second. Why don't we take a listen to what the men at the fire are saying? They might hold the answers for us," Fae said quietly. She chanted a quick spell that made it sound as if the Gale Force was right next to them speaking.

"We finally captured those brats!" a man shouted, with a clink of two metal things punctuating his sentence. The sound of a liquid sloshing around brought the picture of that drink into focus for Ali. "Winkie beer,' she quietly whispered, partially to herself. Her eyes had a mischievous look about them, and her brows lowered themselves. Her mouth went into a small smirk. '"Perfect."

"I heard that they we're the next most powerful people in all of Oz, but they hardly could put up a fight! Well, except that Blaise fellow, but we showed him, didn't we?" A laugh erupted through the entire camp while Fae stifled a scream.

"I have to find him, I have to find him!" she muttered over and over again, while Ali continued to listen to what the men had to say.

"Ya know, I hear they used the same method of torture on that Fiyero fellow himself. I guess it runs in the family!" and another drunken laugh was heard.

Ali's eyes widened. "No," she whispered to herself. Yes, her father hadn't been at all hurt by their torture due to Elphaba's spell, but her father still didn't talk about what had happened on that day. Even now, his eyes would widen and an expression of terror would cross his burlap features when he was reminded of that day. She also worried for another reason: if they knew she was related to Fiyero, then they knew she was related to Elphaba. Ali was strongly worried that Fiyero had been hurt as a result. But that couldn't distract her. She had to keep going.

Fae's eyes flashed in pure hate for those men. She couldn't control it. It rushed on her like a river, and suddenly she began muttering a spell. The wind began to pick up, the sky crackled with lightning.

"Fae, no, not right now. This could ruin our chances of finding anything more out! We have to find Blaise, but you can't do this now!" Ali said, trying to stop it before someone was hurt or they were noticed. If they were noticed again, the thoughts of the torture made Ali's body hurt.

It was too late. The ties on their arms and legs broke loose, and Fae stood up with wind swirling all around her. The guards came rushing over to their prisoners, realizing too late what was going on. Fae shot up into the sky, grabbing Ali with her. "Ki may jlie rta verw!" The campsite blew up in a burst of flame. The smoke rose high into the air, and the cries of agony from the Gale Force could be heard from miles around.

None of this mattered to Fae. They would pay for every inch of pain they had caused her, Ali, Blaise, Amirio, Elphaba, Glinda, Fiyero. With another swipe of her hand the fire intensified. When she was sure no one had survived, she let the rain begin to fall down on the charred remains and gently dropped her and Ali to the ground. She crumpled up into a ball in the dirt, her energy spent.

Ali took in a sharp breath. "Fae... how could you? You just killed all those innocent people! How could you?" Ali screamed, her volume increasing with every word.

"How could I? How could I do that? BECAUSE IF I DIDN'T THEY WERE GOING TO KILL US AND ALL OF OZ! That's how! If we had let them continue to take us, they would have fed us to the stone or whatever this thing is we are fighting! Right now we have to pull it together and find Blaise! Are you with me or not?" Fae yelled as she scrambled to her feet.

They stood there, soaked to the bone. They were at an invisible cross section. They could stay together and work this out as a team, or they could split up. Both of their anger was at its peak. No one moved, and only the sound of the pouring sky and their heavy breathing could be heard. This was the showdown of the fates.

"I will not stay with some... some... PERSON who will not treat people with the respect they deserve!" Ali said, her anger kindling a fire in her emerald eyes.

"Then go! Blaise and I can fight this battle on our own! I'll find him myself! "And another thing. If you think those people deserved respect, think about what they've done to our mothers!"

With that, our team parted, not knowing whether or not they would see each other again, and not really caring. Anger consumed the both of them, both too stubborn to admit their faults. And the rain continued to pour, not just for the spell that had been cast, but also for the loss of Oz's greatest team.

New rule for us- It's a sin to read and not review.


	22. Chapter 18

Fae's voice was almost gone from screaming his name. She had cried it over and over again, praying to Oz he somehow could hear her. But her pleas were met with a maddening silence, shattering her heart into fragments of agony.

Blaise was her everything. Back at finishing school in the emerald city, their classmates had joked they wouldn't know where he stopped and she began if not for the height difference. To some, he might appear an egotistical, quick-tempered rich boy. To her, though, he was gentle sweet, kind-- in other words: perfect.

She staggered, falling into the mud. It ruined her dress, but she didn't care. Nothing was real without him. Not the cries of the Gale Force as they were destroyed in a fiery sweep. Not the loss of her golden locks or her attire in shambles. Not the fear of being without Ali. The rain began to pour harder onto her skin, but Fae wasn't there to feel it. She had retreated into the deepest corners of her mind, the one place where nothing could her or cause her pain. There she mulled over everything that had happened, not realizing she was crying.

-------------------------------------------

Ali ran, her vision blurred by the rain. Had she already passed this tree? Didn't she pass this rock a few minutes ago? It all looked the same to her now: gray. It was like the color had been sucked out of her world, and nothing but drabness remained. No more brilliantly colored sunsets, no more bright green grass in the summer, no more wildflowers that ran the gambit of the rainbow. Just the gray that seemed to encase her world, her body, her mind, and her soul.

Her foot tripped over a pile of wet leaves that had fallen from the many trees above her head, and she collapsed into the muck of leaves, mud, and rocks. She felt a rock scrape her face, but she didn't care. She felt the blood trickle down her cheek, but she didn't care. She scrambled to her feet again, her hands and feet slipping, trying to get traction. She saw and felt the leaves and dirt stuck to her clothes and skin, but she didn't bother to brush them off. She began running again, her thoughts racing as she did.

Then the tears began to blur her vision just as much as the rain. Some were tears for the deaths of the Gale Forcers and the horror she had just witnessed, others for the probable death of Blaise, and still others were tears of anger for the pain Fae had caused so many. Hadn't she experienced enough in her time? Did she have to curse others with it? Before she even issued an order to her feet to stop running, she stood still, in the middle of a clearing. Her head turned upward, and she gazed as the gray clouds as they dumped their water to the earth. She heard a scream, a howl of pain and anger, one that had sadness buried within it. It took a moment for Ali to realize that she had made that cry. She walked over to one of the trunks of the trees she was surrounded by, and slid down into a ball.

-------------------------------------------

Amirio. In life had had caused constant blow-ups between himself and Blaise. He had turned to the Darkness; tried killing them all. In death, he tormented Ali. Fae hoped he rotted in the depths of hell along with the members of the Gale Force.

-------------------------------------------

Blaise. He was what Fae depended on, her source of strength. Yes, she may not have liked him very much, but he helped Fae be things Ali could have never imagined. His death (if he had died) would nearly kill Fae, if she did survive it at all.

-------------------------------------------

Desmona. That little witch had run off with their only hope of saving Oz. She had probably been a spy, waiting to trap them. By now she could be to the Emerald City and coughing up their whereabouts to whoever was in charge. That was probably how the Gale Force found them in the first place.

-------------------------------------------

Desmona. The night they had met her, Ali had seen a kernel of good, something that the small group could use. The morning afterwards, she had wished for nothing but death for the girl. And her wish had been granted, in a way that she still grieved over. The old quote that was told to every child, "Be careful what you wish for," came to Ali at that moment, and the tears streamed down her face faster, the sobs coming out as giant bellows of anguish.

-------------------------------------------

The Gale Force. Her cries grew louder at the thought. They had deserved their death, or so it seemed at the time. They had tortured her in unspeakable ways. For the first time in her life she had wished she wasn't beautiful. No one would ever hear the horrific stories of the day. They had cut her hair, ripped her dress . . . she couldn't continue thinking about it. It hurt too much.

-------------------------------------------

The Gale Force. The people that Fae had killed in a senseless and meaningless way. The tears on Ali's face became hot tears of anger. Yes, they had captured her and her companions, but that didn't mean they had to die in such a cruel way! Not like that! 'I, of all people, know that,' she thought to herself before her tears became tears of sadness again.-------------------------------------------

Ali. She had unintentionally hurt her when she committed that terrible deed. Now, here they both were: alone. Fae felt as if she had just ruined Oz's only chance of survival. All for petty revenge.

-------------------------------------------

Fae. She had screamed at her, yelled at her. And for what? Yes, Fae had killed those men. Ali couldn't totally excuse that. But she also knew Fae didn't mean to hurt others with that. She wanted others to feel the hurt she felt over Blaise, and the torture they had done to her. Fae may not have told Ali, but she could see it in her eyes: Ali wasn't told the whole story.

-------------------------------------------

Her mother and Aunt Elphaba. She had probably just signed their death certificates. This wasn't supposed to happen! Saving Oz was supposed to be easy! No one was supposed to get hurt. Good always conquered Evil! Why did everyone she loved have to pay the price?

-------------------------------------------

Her mother and Aunt Glinda. Why couldn't they find them? They had the brains, they looked everywhere, and they had the clues. Then why did finding them seem so impossible? She couldn't find them alone, she had to have help. She had just lost that chance. They were supposed to find them and bring Oz back to normal! No one was supposed to get hurt! 'But so many have,' echoed at the back of her mind.

-------------------------------------------

Blaise, her sun and her moon, was gone. He had loved her through even the toughest times. He had held her when she cried, reassured her throughout this entire ordeal. He was one of the only ones who saw her for something more than the Goodness's daughter. She loved him more than she loved anyone else, and without him loving her back, life wasn't worth it anymore.

-------------------------------------------

Amirio. Ali hadn't honestly known him that long, but the loss she felt was monstrous. Their whole relationship was like that. Before Ali had been at Shiz three days, she had been classified as Amirio's girl, and that was something she relished. The touch of his hand sent shivers up her spine, his name put a smile on her face. Her memories of the two of them together, his lips gently pressed against hers, burnt strong and powerful in her mind. The memory of his saying "I love you," to her for the first time was as clear as if it were happening that minute. The vision of his body being crushed by a tree, a senseless death, was also vivid, and it just brought more anguish to her soul. 'The one man I ever loved I killed," she thought to herself, and continued sobbing, the memories she had with him running through her mind like a film on fast forward, her sobs coming out faster and harder.

-------------------------------------------

'Stay positive no matter what.' Her mother's words came to her mind, but she shoved them away. She had been! She had smiled through everything, but look where it got her! At least her misery gave her a feeling, even if it was willingness to die.

-------------------------------------------

After the sobs and tears slowed down to a manageable pace, Ali's head turned upwards. "Why?" she screamed to the empty sky. "Why am I being dragged along on some mission I can never complete? This is WORTHLESS!" Ali stood, defiant, but with a small defeated air. "That's it," she said in a whisper, to some being that wasn't there. "I've tried, Fae's tried, Blaise tried... Amirio tried before I killed him," she said, her last words said in an inaudible whisper.

-------------------------------------------

The darkness swirled around her, growing stronger on her emotional distress. Slowly it began to fill her head with horrible images and inserted how much easier death would be. Fae's mind accepted them passively. She had given up the will to fight anymore. The darkness could do whatever the hell with her it pleased. It didn't matter anymore.

-------------------------------------------

The darkness swirled around her, growing stronger on the despair, anger, and hatred Ali felt for herself and the world. Then, it began to plant ideas in her mind, ideas on how it would be so much easier to just give up and turn herself in. If her mother and Aunt Glinda died because of her choice, at least Ali would pay for it in prison. She'd given up on trying. Their pursuit had done nothing but hurt others and herself. Turning herself in would be easier. They could do whatever the hell they wanted to with her. It didn't matter anymore.

-------------------------------------------

This life had become unbearable. She hadn't found their mothers, she hadn't found Blaise, she had committed murder to a hundred men, caused Ali to hate her, lost the Grimmerie. No good had come of her desire to help. Nothing had come of it but more destruction. What was the point? Her feet pushed her up, inching her towards the swollen and torrent river below her. Ali was stronger than she. Her best friend could save Oz if it was still possible. Blaise was most likely dead anyway. She had no purpose. Why not join him?

-------------------------------------------

Ali trudged forward through the muck that was on the ground, her boots crushing twigs and leaves. The rain began to pound harder on her head of streaming dark hair, causing it to stick to her head and back. None of this was apparent to her. Her mind was clear of all thought, and the only movement in her body was the clunk of her feet and the breath going through her body. Nothing mattered; she didn't care about anything other than the ending of all of this. In the back of her mind, one thought tugged at her, the thought that it wasn't at all who Ali was. Ali wasn't someone who would give up. She would work, despite the obstacles in her way. The darkness had taken her, and Ali didn't care anymore. For once she could disengage from the pain that was almost a constant in her life. For once she didn't have to feel like she had to hide from everything.

Ali continued on her long walk, until she saw the smoke rising from the campsite that Fae had burned barely an hour ago. There had to be someone who had survived, who had gone to find food or something. Someone who would be very pleased to take in one of the most dangerous people in Oz. She continued walking through the charred remains until she saw a tent that had survived the massacre, a tent hidden in the trees. Ali walked towards her fate.

-------------------------------------------

If her mother had seen her at that moment, she would have wept a thousand tears for her daughter. Fae wasn't Fae. The darkness had her heart in its hands, pushing out every last self-pitying and destructive thought it could. Somewhere inside her, the old Fae was shouting to be let out, for her not to listen to this monster. But it was silenced by the darkness ever increasing presence in the girl's head.

The blonde girl's feet continued shakily walking up the hill. Her body was in a trance like state. Lighting struck right next to her, but nothing was going to deter her. She (or rather the darkness) had made her decision. This was the last trouble that Fae Upland of the Emerald City would cause anyone.

The hill was high, yes, but not high enough for what she wanted to achieve. With one swift drop she wanted it all to end. No fancy ceremony, no grandeur like everything in her life had been surrounded by. She would simply disappear without a trance, her soul gone into a far better place than this land had become to her.

She raised her hand and shot herself up into the air, just as she had done before she had massacred the Gale Force. Ironic how now she was doing the same for her own death. She was giving herself the punishment she deserved: death. She had been nothing but stirring up trouble in Oz, accomplishing nothing but killing a young man and possibly prolonging the inevitable. The sky sizzled with lightning once more. It was time.

-------------------------------------------

Ali's face turned upwards towards the churning clouds above her. "I've let you all down, every single one of you," Ali said, an edge like none heard before coming into her voice. 'Mother, Aunt Glinda, Fae, Blaise, Desmona… Amirio. This is for the best."

-------------------------------------------

Her face turns toward the sky, the tears silently streamed down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Mom, and Aunt Elphaba, and Blaise, and Ali, and everyone else I've let down. This is the only way I know I won't fail you again."

-------------------------------------------

Slowly, forcefully, Ali opened the flap of the tent. A body was curled under blankets, and its head turned towards the entrance of the tent.

-------------------------------------------

She gave on last look at the river far below her, and gave a flick of the hand. She closed her eyes, and cleared her mind.

-------------------------------------------

When the face of the person under the blankets came into view, it gasped in a strange, raspy voice… one that Ali recognized.

-------------------------------------------

She felt the air pass quickly by her ears, but before it could continue for long, it stopped. Her body was jerked downward, but a strong hand grasped hers.

-------------------------------------------

The voice Ali heard broke the shell that had possessed her. "You're… you're here!" she gasped in disbelief, before breaking down in tears and running to his side. He couldn't tell what was wrong with her: after all, this wasn't like Ali. However, he reached out an arm covered in bruises and cuts to stroke her back. In the same raspy voice, he tried to calm her to quiet the sobs that racked her body. "Shh… it will be okay," Blaise said awkwardly, trying to comfort her, even when he was in so much pain. He continued trying to soothe the girl the best he could, but on the inside of his mind he wondered where Fae was.

-------------------------------------------

She was drug back over the edge of the cliff. She looked up at the man's eyes. "You ruined everything," she said faintly, before she mercifully passed out. The figure carried her back to its camp and set her down gently on the bed. She had no wounds except for some cuts on her legs. Mud streaked her face. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her. But for now, Fiyero was going to have to wait until his niece woke up. Then he would find out everything.

-------------------------------------------

A/N- We're back! This chapter is way delayed- it debuted on Verdigris about a month and a half ago. Its our most intense chapter yet, or at least I think so. If you stil don't get it and are reading the author note, the break means the story has switched perspectives- Fae or Ali. Fae starts the story off, just so you know. We worked hard on this chapter, and we're trying to get the next one started (with quite a few plot twists might I add!) right now, but its going slow. School is murdering me right now, so I don't have as much time to talk to my writing partner, and no time to write. But author response coming up!...

Elphaba-Thropp- You can't say much to it. That's the point. ;) But I think you'll be even more speechless after this one.

HarryPotterFan- Nice to see a new face! Welcome to the fic!

Bobill- You're from right? Its great to see you around! Fae and Ali are based off of both my cowriter and myself, but we try to make them as much of their own person as possible. You're correct that you see darker times coming- but hopefully everyone will get through them in one piece. Hope you enjoyed this installment, and the next one shouldn't be too far off.


	23. Chapter 19

A.N- Hey everyone! Well, I actually managed to update only two weeks after Verdigris! YAY! I'm hoping everyone out there- we know you're there- We've gotten an insane number of hits on the past three chapters- 70 on 17, 84 on 18, and… well, only 40 on the latest, but it hasn't been out as long. You are there, and we beg you to review. They're a real confidence booster for us- it definatly encourages me to update faster if we're getting reviews. Please.

Defyinggravity 52-Thanks! We are ALWAYS throwing in plot twists, but that should be about it for now- we'll be wrapping up the fic pretty soon.

Anne Marie Raven- Glad you're liking it.

The guards escorted the brunette girl to her room quickly. Their chief had told them enough about her to scare them all out of their wits about her. They took her down one drab hall to another, until finally they arrived upon her room. Bowing quickly, they made haste to the nearest exit. The girl laughed inwardly at their fear, reveling in the feeling of absolute power.

Desmona began unpacking her things from the small weathered bag. It was all she had in the world, and it didn't amount too much. Her hands rested on the Grimmerie. She gently pulled it out, studying its cover. This was it. This was the key to everything she had ever wanted. She became engulfed in the thoughts of power, domination, riches-

"What took you so long?"

The voice behind her pulled her from her thoughts with a jump. She continued to put things away, not even bothering to turn and look at the figure standing by the window. His figure was long and lanky, even for a scarecrow, and his straw was a brilliant shade of gold. His expression, though, wasn't one of painted on happiness. His eyes held a murderous look in his eyes. One that showed how much he had been through in his lifetime.

"Why, did you miss me?" said she, shutting the door to the drawer that contained her singular dress.

"Hardly," he began to shake a miniature snow globe of the once bright Emerald City. "I want this over with as quickly as possible. I want out of this body, and I want to go home."

He noticed how her temperament suddenly turned angry, as if someone had lit a match under a barrel of Winkie gunpowder. "You won't leave a second before I say so," her voice began to rise. "Not until you have helped me capture that Shen S-"

"Ali"

"Whatever! Not until you help me catch Ali, Fae, and Blaise. As soon as they are mine, you can get your body back. You seem to forget that I am the one with the power here. I'm the one who can get you out of this mess," she said as she grabbed a small matchbook from her things and lit one periously close to his face. "Don't make me do something I'll regret."

This hardly seemed to phase the figure. His expression never faltered, his just stood looking at the woman. He almost wished that she would drop the match, ending this horror story. He was sick of living, at least sick of living like this. But he saw no choice. Desmona was his key to freedom, and until then he was under her thumb.

"Besides," Desmona said, her voice turning sultry as she blew out the match. "Things could always be a lot worse than they are. I'm the only one in your life who has not just forsaken you and left you for dead."

The scarecrow nodded, his calm, cold face ever the same. "I know," he said quietly. "I know."

Ali's eyes opened as the sun started to invade the threadbare cloth that the tent was made out of. She felt an arm around her waist, and thought, "Was it all a dream? Is Amirio really alive and I've been dreaming?" an expression of hope crossing her face. She quickly turned over to see Blaise, still fast asleep, but also very injured from the torture the Gale Force had used on the boy. She quickly removed his arm from her waist, and sat up wearily as she truly remembered the events of the past week.

How she had survived, she wasn't really sure. She walked outside of the tent, and watched the sun break through the darkness that was the night, and bring hope to the world. "Maybe," she thought to herself, "It could bring hope to my mind," as she set off for a small clearing not too far away.

As she cleared a small spot of leaves to sit down on, she remembered the events specifically of the last night, and remembered the terrible horror Fae had caused. She had burned all those people to death, without even a simple thought! It had been horrifying, and all in the name of love. For Fae to think that she was the only one to have felt lost love was astounding to Ali. Surely Fae had remembered Amirio's death! Worst of all, Ali was the whole reason that he had died. Fae couldn't know how that felt. She couldn't, and it was wrong for her to think she ever could.

Yet, despite the anger Ali still felt for Fae, she couldn't deny that she too had made a stupid decision. They both knew that their personalities complemented each other- just one by themselves wasn't strong enough to defeat this force. They both knew that.

"It's growing stronger, I know," Ali said out loud. The events that had led to Ali finding Blaise proved that. Normally, Ali wouldn't think of such a thing. Yet, it had happened, and Ali had been willing to let everyone die. That scared her, more than anything in her life.

You know, you shouldn't over think things so much," a familiar voice said from behind. "You'll rot your brain out, as Fae says."

"Don't act so enthusiastic, your royal highness," Blaise replied, his tone returning to the natural big brother tone it took with Ali. "I was just trying to help. You are taking this burden way too strongly. There was nothing you could do. The stone wa-"

"If I don't stop it, who will? Who will? No one has a true idea that it's there except for about seven people in all of Oz. Already, one of them is dead, two of them are captured and possibly dead, one doesn't even know where it is, another has run off to who knows where, and then there's the two of us. We have to stop it," Ali said as she tried to stop her voice from cracking. "We have to."

"I didn't say not stop it. Letting it win isn't an option. I said stop taking every failure as the worst thing in your life," Blaise said, his tone gaining power as he continued. "You and Fae, you have a gift that hardly anyone else possesses. It will be strong enough to save Oz. But have you noticed that when you two are separated, or begin to doubt, you come up short? That's the problem."

"Are you suggesting we find each other again? I won't go with a murderer. I can't."

"Damn it, Ali, would you just shut up and listen! She's not a murderer. Remember when you found out about Amirio? I saw you. You wanted to kill Desmona with your bare hands, but you didn't have the chance. Fae had that chance, and she took it. I'm not saying what she did was, or is, right, but you know what? We all would have done the same thing."

He kicked a rock with the toe of his boot, and then looked Ali straight in the eyes. "If you deny her forgiveness, then you have already lost the battle, and Amirio died for nothing."

Ali was stuck. On one hand, she could go and ask for forgiveness from Fae, and they could take the Darkness on together. On the other hand, they could each go by themselves and try to defeat it as one singular person. Ali didn't think she could admit she was wrong to Fae, but it might be their only change and saving things. Did she honestly have a choice?

"All right, all right," Ali said quietly. "We'll go and find them as soon as we can. But, until then, don't you need to heal?"

"I'll manage," he said, wincing as he pulled himself to his feet. "I've got to find her. Until then, I'm not resting."

"Well... if you're sure."

"I am." Blaise stared out at the landscape, then turned to face Ali once again. "Where do we start?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fae's face turned towards the east, where the sun should be rising. Yet, there was nothing there to greet her. Nothing but the sky turning to a paler shade of grey than the dark cloak it had taken in the night. "It fits my mood," she thought, sighing to herself.

When she had left Shiz, she had been so sure of herself, so sure of the fact that she and Ali could do it. They could save Oz. They were the key. Their mother's had simply underestimated them. But as the going continued, and the stakes rose higher and higher, she wondered if they had been foolish to leave the relative safety of the school. Now, Uncle Fiyero was tangle in the mess along with them, and it didn't seem that they would be unraveling the knot anytime soon.

Fae flinched as a hand fell on her shoulder, and turned her head to see who had joined her in her misery. "Good morning Fae," Fiyero said with as good a nature as he could muster.

"What's good about it?" she asked, with a slight sarcastic smile. "The fact that over one hundred people were killed by my hand? The fact that Ali is all alone out there? Or, I know! The fact that my boyfriend is probably dead! No, Uncle Fiyero," she said with a sigh. "I don't know what a good morning is anymore. Nowadays, a good morning is a morning when I wake up and I'm where I was the night before."

Fiyero looked at his niece, who seemed to have aged ten years as he watched her speak. "I don't even know how you found me, but I pity you for doing so. You would have been safer and better off back at the castle."

"Fae, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you have to snap out of it. Everything will be fine, and I don't regret a minute of coming and finding you kids. Now, I need to know what's going on and why you... did what you did," Fiyero said with some amount of difficulty at the end. Though he was very very curious about what had happened to his own daughter and the other events, it was more important at the moment to find out what was killing Fae from the inside out.

"What did I do?" Fae said, chuckling to herself. "What did I do. You know, I can't really answer that question myself. I've never really done anything terrible. At least, nothing so terrible as to deserve this fate. But then again, that's not what you were getting at.

"Let's see, where to start. I was pretty, so I got raped. Then I was in love, so my boyfriend was killed. Then I was angry, and I killed them all. No member of Gale Force Battalion 66 is living, and I'm ecstatic about it. When I am happy that they all suffered, Ali is gone. And when I finally decide to get out of this entire mess, here comes Uncle Fiyero, riding in triumphantly to 'save' his wayward niece."

"Fae, I have no clue what is going on with you, bu-"

"No clue! No clue! Didn't you just hear a word I said? I've been fighting against something that is impossible to fight against! I'm not even sure if I'm on the right side anymore! Sure as hell seems that I'm not. I'm sick of those I love getting hurt, and most of all I am sick of ME getting hurt. How do we know that this isn't for the best? So far, the only uprising I've heard about is us. Everyone else seems to be pretty happy. I want to be happy again. I'm sick of suffering."

"Fae, you can be, but we have to defeat this force first! You can do it, I know-"

"That's where you are wrong. I can't do it. Not anymore. I'm sick of fighting against something that's just hurting me more. If the 'dark side' of Oz is the one that is going to protect those I love, I'm fighting with it."

Fiyero's painted on eyes grew wide as he looked at his niece, and realized how much the Darkness could truly twist a soul. This was Fae, who was always the happy and hopeful one. Yet, here she was before him, her hair that she had treasured cut off in a choppy bob, her dress torn and stained, and her face looking like she had aged ten years since he last saw her. This wasn't Fae. Fae wouldn't have wanted to join in this Darkness; she would have wanted to fight it, shouldn't she? But here she was joining this force. "Fae, think about what you're doing, please. Please think about this."

"I'm through thinking!" she shot her hand across and caused a huge gust of wind to blow, sending Fiyero flying through the sky. She watched him hit a tree, slumping to the ground unconscious when he fell. "And I'm through talking to you."

Fae conjured up her bubble, which now had a strange reddish cast to it rather than the once gentle pink. She knew what she had to do. She would head to the Emerald City and turn herself in. She probably was an infamous criminal by now, and she was sure whoever was ruling would speak to her. Then she would declare her loyalty to them, and do whatever was asked or necessary. She would be happy, and she would stop hurting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desmona seemed to be sleeping soundly, curled up snugly on top of the plush palace bed. The scarecrow inhabiting the room with her still sat up in a chair, watching the fire pop and sizzle. Maybe it would be easier to just stick himself in it. He hated this new form of his. He didn't feel complete, he couldn't feel alive. And to think the only person who seemed to give a wit about him did this... this... monstrosity to him. He considered the past few months with Ali had been wonderful at the time, but in hindsight, had she been controlling him all along? With those powers of hers, he could be manipulating her and he wouldn't even know it. 'Sounds just as wonderful as her decision to kill me,' he thought in his mind with his anger burning as hot as the fire.

He felt the stone around his neck, cold and hard, just as his heart had become. 'I should have died,' he thought with self-pity. 'An eternity in hell- if there is a soul- would be better than this life.'

Desmona seemed to move restlessly in his sleep, and Amirio immediately stiffened. In some part of his mind, he finally realized how much control this stone seemed to have over them all- causing his behavior t change into something he barely recognized, sending the rest of his life in a downward spiral. Desmona may have claimed to be his savior, but she was also the one who held the keys to getting out of this body that seemed to trap him. If he hadn't reacted like that... But 'what ifs' were of no use now. This was the present, and Amirio would just have to live with the consequences.

------------------------------------------------------------

OK, that last one will be it for a while, promise. This could get interesting though!

All you lurkers out there- this is for you. Please review, I promise we don't bite, and we'll respond too! Remember, it's a sin to read and not review.


End file.
